SpiderMan: No Justice
by jesselorien
Summary: An alternate timeline happening after the events of One More Day in which Spider-Man chooses to let Aunt May die, instead of making a deal with the devil after being told by friends and enemies that there was no hope for his aunt.
1. Chapter 1

Spider-Man: No Justice

Prologue

After the events of One More Day, Peter has made the ultimate choice; turning down the deal with devil he has chosen the future over the past. Aunt May is laid rest, while Peter Parker's anger and self-loathing that had always been directed inward has found new targets, those friends and allies who in his greatest hour of need did nothing as his last surviving family died. Spider-Man declares there is "No Justice" A new era begins as Spider-Man makes a new stand zero tolerance.

Chapter 1: Revenge

The once iconic mask the colors of blue and red lie torn and mangle upon the still breast of May Parker. Peter stands silently his hands held together to stop the shaking of his trembling hands. Shield agents surround the gathering as those heroes who have survived the Civil War and registered gather. Tony Stark moves towards him Reed Richard and the rest of the fantastic four trailing in Tony's wake. Peter eyes them all his gaze alighting upon Franklin Richards before meeting Tony's gaze as the billionaire arms dealer lays a rose upon his aunt's breast.

"I'm sorry Peter, her lost cannot be measure," Tony places a comforting hand upon Peter shoulder a hand at once both paternal and threatening.

"Thank you Tony," _You pompous asshole_ "She meant everything to me…she is the one who made me who I am." _And you are the one who took her from me_!

"She did a fine job," Tony says as flashes from the paparazzi camera immortalize the moment. "What will you do now Peter, I know you quite being a hero…but that's what you are," Tony says.

"I don't think I could do it anymore what would I do about MJ?"

"We will protect her she could live in the Baxter building armored vehicles and ships, and whatever else Reed has built just to fine out the workings of the universe."

Peter lets a look of interest appear on his face one that shows wavering. Reed Richards approaches having pulled himself away from Susan Richard his beautiful wife. Who cries over the body of Aunt May. Peter can't help but notice the wound in the earth marking the spot where she will be buried next to her husband forever more. A tombstone the same as the Peter's uncle Ben Parker sits with her name engraved in the stone it read, "In Loving Memory of Beautiful Wife and A loving Mother, she was the archetype of human Kindness May Parker."

"Peter you know we will do everything in our power to protect Mary Jane," Reed says. _Like you protected my aunt_ "We need you more than ever now in these times of tragedy the events leading up to Captain America's death could have been avoided this could have been avoided if only more had the courage to act as you did." _And where did that get me a dead aunt,_ _what did it get Uncle Ben, but death_. Peter nods his head his face showing a mask of understanding and agreement.

"I think I will return I won't let my aunt's death be in vain."

"Excellent my boy," Tony say as proud as any father who sees there child mature before their very eyes.

"Indeed, I will need a new suit like the spider armor, but I have some new ideals some improvements."

"Anything you need. Peter just asks and I will deliver," Tony Stark says smiling.

"In that case I will see you tomorrow," Peter says extending his hand to Tony who takes it eagerly pumping his fist in a two handed shake. Reed extends his hand as his son Franklin slides in beside him, while on the other side his daughter Valerie holds onto him.

Peter takes a hard look at the two children remembering the mistake he'd almost made the child he almost lost, a cost too high even for the woman who was his mother. He turns away from those gathered letting their words of condolences wash over him he knows what must be done.

Mary Jane stands beside him her arms wrapped about him, "Peter it will get better," MJ whispers.

Peter looks down at her his eyes flashing in anger, before filling with the love and warmth he feels for her, "It will, I will make it better MJ," Peter says letting his hand fall to MJ's stomach caressing the bump that is the first signs of their child's future life.

Night has fallen over the city Peter Parker no longer in his spider man custom swings across the city the wind rushing past him his senses heighten. No longer afraid for his identity is known to all he moves towards the tower that houses the villainous crime boss King Pin.

Slipping through the rooftops open ventilation shaft Peter moves through the security measures by route he moves with deadly intent as he drops down before Fisk. Dropping radar jammers as he moves towards the man who had hired the assassin who has killed his aunt.

"Spider-Man, not Peter Parker, what can I do for you, come to kill me?"

Peter leaps across the distance the spider armor forming around him even as the red and gold resembling Iron Man's armor turns black with a thought the venom suit appears the menacing aspect of symbiotic creature even down to the tongue and dripping saliva. Spider-Man in the guise of venom soars across the room hands out stretch before him.

The Kingpin counters his face splitting into a grin as he flips over his desk throwing it into Spider-Man's path. Spider-Man changes direction in midair flipping over the desk unleashing his web-shooters that stick to the desk, using his super strength he slingshots it towards the Kingpin the desk spinning end over end towards the Kingpin.

Kingpin ducks the desk it's bulk crashing through the window. It goes unnoticed as the two clash The Kingpin's strength and bulk meeting the rage of Spider-Man. The two grapple for a moment before falling through the window following the path of the desk. They exchange blows in midair their punches causing flesh and cartilage to break as they spin end over end until they both crash into a moving taxi. The taxi caves in under the impact the diver thrown through the windshield.

Nothing moves for a moment those upon the streets pull out camera phones recording the devastation. The first to rise from the wreckage is the Kingpin his face a mask of blood and gore. His left arm hangs dangling from his side he steps unsteadily upon the pavement. He looks at those around him with red film eyes. He faces them reaching behind him pulling the mental shard from his back.

The form of venom rises from the wreckage behind the Kingpin whose first inkling that his foe has survived is the impact of a hand punching through his back. He looks down at the ball fist extending from his chest. Kingpin blinks trying to focus on the beating pulsation of his heart pumping his life-blood onto the pavement of New York's streets.

In rage and adulation Spider-Man pulls his hand from Wilson Fisk back the Kingpins gasps as he falls forward stumbling causing to him spin to land on his back he stares at Spider-Man posing as Venom who opens his mouth devouring the heart.

The Kingpin's whispers "Vanessa" before dying on the cold pavement. Peter looks down on his fallen foe his eyes behind the mask burning with hatred and sated vengeance.

The images of Venom spread across the web and by the morning the newspaper flares with image of the craze criminal. What goes unnoticed is the prostitute that hangs from the Brooklyn Bridge her neck broken the words SNICTH scrawled over her body. In time the webbing that hold her up will degrade and her body will sink into the waters below, week's maybe months later it will be found, and none will look into the broken remains of a whore.

The second body that is found is tied upside down his eyes blood vessels burst from the brain hemorrhage that is from all the blood rushing to his head. The caused of his death though is sniper rifle protruded from his rectum.

As second body is found Peter Parker sits in a meeting with Tony Stark who speaks of a new world one where superheroes are regulated where cooperation is a must and villains are actually tried for their crimes.

Peter nods his head agreeing with Tony Stark his eyes flat and cold staring at the man who had convince him to unmask himself. He smiles though for in his hand is a keycard with unlimited access to Stark Industries resources.


	2. Chapter 2

Spider-Man: No Justice

Foreword

Aunt May lies at rest next to her beloved husband Ben Parker. The last of Peter Parker's family is dead, and with their deaths ends the balancing influence that kept Peter Parker a hero. Spider-Man has returned no longer hunted by the government, he has been welcome into the bosom family of Stark Enterprises and embraced by those heroes who signed the registration act. Now he has turned his eye upon vengeance having Killed Wilson Fisk, an unknown prostitute and a gun for hire assassin.

Chapter 2: Plans

Peter stands in the center of Stark Enterprises scientific division around him scientist and engineers watch in awe as aerial screens float around him. He moves with a confidence and swagger unseen from him before. A look of concentration is displayed across his face as he types in commands. Those directly in his path give way as the spider arms on his armor pushes aside all objects in their way being set to auto-defense.

Above the science division Tony Stark stands his expression one of quiet contemplation. Reed Richards stands beside Tony, Reed eyes crinkled at the corners his face showing concern.

"Tony, can we be sure he is up to this?" Reed asks in a quiet voice.

"There is nothing better when you lose someone close to you," Tony says his voice shaky a little. "When my father die I threw myself into inventing, you are no different from me Reed and Peter is no different, the boy is a genius," Tony says sweeping his hand towards peter down below controlling the armor suit and its expendable arms down below.

"I can tell from our many encounters, he is strong, and his gallery of villains consists of some very brilliant men. Osborn, Dr. Corners a genetic expert, Dr. Otto Gunther Octavius a genius in atomic physics, he deals with many intelligent villains and understands them and their tech. He could be a dangerous foe given a free hand," Reed Richards says looking not at Peter but Tony.

"Spider-Man has always been a dangerous enemy he has super human strength and agility, he has internal web, he can sense danger, he is an unrecognized genius, and his conviction makes him an unstoppable force," Tony says pride lacing his voice.

"I can hear it in your voice Tony, you want to utilize him, what is it you imagine for him."

"I'm a futurist I can see the outcome of events, I warn Steve that a war would happen that the events leading to registration would come about."

"I know this story well Tony, we needed to be united, but we weren't the war is over, but the fight continues. I feel that Peter has change, hardness has developed in him an edge that wasn't there before," Reed says in a cautionary tone.

"His aunt just died of course there is an edge to him, which is why I will focus that edge. If you're commenting on his no longer having witty remarks during battle, I consider it a mark improvement," Tony says taking his eyes off Peter too look at his friend. "Trust me Reed he is where he needs to be."

"Will he be content though?" Reed asks.

"You ask hard questions, but I will push him harder, I plan to make him my heir Reed, he will become my senior vice-president, and second in command. Pepper is taking care of the business, but she is not a technical genius. Peter on the other hand fits the bill, he has the ideals to keep the company going, he has the talent and the heart to lead the avengers, and that is more than enough to make me believe in him," Tony says in paternal voice.

Peter smiles as he looks at the spider arms built from adamantium he has adapted the concept of Doctor Octopus' arms into the design of the suit. By integrating the harness into the armor that Tony had originally design for him Peter plans had center on streamlining the spider-arms and making them stronger and more flexible. He smiles remembering asking for a pulse beam. Tony had turned him down flat. Peter didn't care though not when he realized he had a rogue's gallery of inventions to choose from and a way to beat them all. _I won't lose again_.

Peter moves onto the next part of his armor the armbands that would hold his web cartridge he makes a rotating band that can be turned either manually, mentally, or by verbal command. He adds a cloaking device with an electromagnetic harness added to the fiber of his suit. This electromagnetics allows for him to add the weapons of his deadly foes the sinister six, by utilizing the Vultures flight capability separately unit from his boosters a backup just in case. For a long range attack he used Shocker's attacks of concentrated air and sound, Electro's electric blast and fields. He also added a sonic dampener that could send out a concussion force wave. Last he used vibranium to enhance key structural parts of his suit.

Smiling at his work he looks at his new suit not gold and red like Iron Man's armor, but a blue and silver design super sleek, which utilizes the best of both his friend and foes weapons. The design should allow him to have no disadvantages.

As a precaution when the final designs are complete Peter purges the designs from systems to ensure that there would be no backdoor subroutine able to override his suit. To do this he cuts off the power to the central mainframe at Stark Towers. Once the lights are out Peter only has seconds before the entire complex cuts back on as the backup generator kicked in. In those seconds between the systems reboot Peter enters into Starks firewall entering a sub routine replacing his design specs with a second design that utilizes the materials he has used from Stark. He then writes in new overrides he has spent months gathering. _Let Tony Stark try to override this Iron Spider Suit_.

The lights flicker back, "Mr. Parker would you like to test the suit?" A beautiful blonde asks wide eye and seemingly innocent.

"That sounds like an excellent ideal…" Peter says pausing not knowing her name.

"Gwen." She says seeing the helpless look on his face.

Peter minds goes blank as he pictures the woman he had once loved.

"Mr. Parker?"

"What…what did you say?"

"My name it's Gwen Saber."

Shaking his head he smiles a weak smile, "Yeah I'll test it now," he says a goofy smile on his face.

Spider-Man leaps through the air his webbing extending further than ever before; sensors go off in his helmet alerting him to the police scanners. The system developed by Tony instantly categorizes the broadcast in order of relevance, then marking a route to follow for maximum efficiency Spider-Man swings through the air.

Spider-Man drops from the sky in a dark alley, his night vision kicks allowing him to move silently through the darkness. Two thugs holdup a struggling woman. One of the men has the woman from behind a knife at her throat. The other man snatches the bag from her shaking hands. Spider-Man takes the scene in at a glance before leaping into the air. Dropping behind the knife wielder he grabs the man's arm in an iron grip crushing bone instantly. Wrapping his left arm around the man's neck he wrenches it around letting the man fall to the ground. Throwing the woman aside Spider-Man sends a well place kick into the man holding her purse midsection sending him flying into the alley wall. The man grunts as his bones snap his sternum crushed from by the force of the kick. The man coughs his left lung filling with blood as he drowns on his own life blood.

The woman stands shakily looking at Spider-Man in the darkness his image indistinct, "Thank you for saving me."

Spider-Man does not respond leaping to the building's roof. Once on the roof his hands shake as he realizes that he has killed again, without thought or remorse he dispatched the criminals menacing the city. But are his actions right, did common thugs deserve to die for societies failures?

The old Spider-Man would have said no, but hadn't Uncle Ben died believing that, if he had acted, if he had killed the criminal when he had a chance, would that man have had the chance to lash out at his uncle. Spider-Man thought no. When did it become the responsibility of the hero to stop the villain not just in the act, but for good? Did heroes not take on the responsibility when they put on their colorful masks and customs? Yet all the heroes preached mercy, which was not true responsibility it was in a sense No Justice at all.

Peter Parker walks towards Tony the armor suit lighter then Tony's Iron Man suit does not cause the floor to cave in. He lets the mask reflect his face as he hands Tony a drink. Tony looks down at the glass having quite drinking his eyebrow raises in question. "It's a virgin, don't worry Tony let's make a toast to a new future," he says smiling at the man who had failed his aunt.

Stark smiles, "You've done excellent job Peter, the suit is amazing though the cooler scheme leaves something to be desire," Stark says in a lazy voice taking a sip of the drink before tossing the drink back. Peter smiles as the liquid is drain from the tumbler.

Peter smiles, "I thought we should distinguish between the two of us I would hate to be one of those couples who dress alike."

"I see your wit has return," Tony says eyeing the suit. "I wonder what new gadgets you've added."

"You'll just have to wait and find out." _You overconfident megalomaniac_

"Well I will leave you to it Peter I place my entire trust in you, I have a close meeting with the president, and S.H.I.E.L.D needs to be ran properly, can I count on you to lead the Avengers in the days to come?"

"Really," Peter says not needing to fake surprise. "Me," He says pointing a finger at his chest. "Shouldn't it be someone else more experience?"

"No it has to be you. You're the face of the avengers now, and the face of the new generation, Reed, Steve, and I we're the old guard. You will lead a new team I will let you assemble a team of your own choice. Take the fight home let the world see you as a symbol to be proud of not old dogs fighting over bone."

"I'll do my best." _You are a fool I'll destroy you and leave you broken in need of help_.

"You are the man for the job Peter, the son I never had."

"I'm Honor." _The son always succeeds the father_.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Spider-Man No Justice 3

Forward

Peter has return as Spider-Man under the tutelage of Tony Stark aka Iron Man, he has design a new suit a mix between Iron Man's armor and his Spider-Man suit. His intentions are decidedly not your average neighborhood Spider-Man. Given charge of a new group of Avengers, Peter has been task with bringing the fight for Justice to the streets. While Tony Stark takes on a more political role in the confines of the White House, and leadership role as the leader of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Chapter 3: Showdown!

The Building is empty no lights can be seen, Iron Man walks through the halls of the tower fortress he calls home. Spiderman stands at one of large windows overlooking the greatest city on earth, or so New Yorker's like to believe. Ironman surveys his protégé back taking in the detail of the Iron Spider Suit. The suit gives off a faint energy signature that Ironman's sensors pick up as a blue glow...

"Is there a problem Tony," Spiderman asks turning to face his mentor.

"I called you here to see about your recent activities?" Ironman says.

"What activities might those be?" Spiderman asks.

"Your late night excursions, the recent deaths, did you think you could hide them from me?"

"I have nothing left to hide, you should know better than that, after all, you do know what's better for everyone else right Tony?"

"You're grieving Peter. I understand your actions, but don't go overboard. I can let this go many on the Avengers needed a second shot. I'm trying to buy you time, but I can't cover for you much longer, and not with this new team you've decided to build."

"No Justice, what seems to be the problem?" Spiderman asks.

"You have a list of the who's who of villains: Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Rhino, and The Lizard," Iron Man says. "You want to make them into a team?" Ironman asks questionably.

"Almost all of them were brilliant men, who were pushed to the edge, where there was no justice. I have come to terms with them, and decided they are my responsibility. All of them are problems that I help to create," Spiderman says facing his mentor. "My first plan of action is to hunt down venom for the death of Wilson Fisk." Spider-Man says.

"Do you think I don't know about your prison visit, the beating you gave Kingpin, the promise you gave him. I know you were behind his death. You forget I designed your suit I know you have the ability to use camouflage. This is an issue Peter, one that we must addressed," Ironman says in a commanding tone.

"Since we are addressing important issues, then there is a different issue we should address, one more serious than my choice of teams and promises made to a dead crime lord," Spiderman says.

"And what is that?"

"Oh I don't," Spiderman says waving his arms around in exaggerated gestures. "Let me see my aunt is dead," he shouts. "She died because I revealed myself, and when I needed help from the people who are supposed to be my friends and allies none came." He says sweeping his hand over the view of the city. "You promised me they would be safe," Spider-Man says his voice echoing in the emptiness of large room devoid of all decorations.

"Peter I thought you understood, that sacrifices for the future are heavy. I could not jeopardize all we had worked for…" Iron Man says his voice cold and robotic through the suits filter. "Not for one person. I'm sorry, but you're a smart lad do the math."

"The math," Spiderman shouts in disbelieving anger. "She wasn't some person she was my Mother," he screams.

"Calm down Peter we all loved your aunt," Ironman says raising his hand in placating gesture.

"I'm calm," Spiderman says his shoulders slumping. "I understand Tony, your arrogance knows no bounds, you think I did not learn of the Illuminati, or of yours and Reed's decision to send the Hulk into space."

"Peter you have to understand, he was too dangerous to leave on earth."

"Who are you Tony to decide? Are you some god to make decisions for the entire world?" Spiderman demands.

"I'm a futurist," Ironman shouts. "Bruce is our friend, he is a hero, he has saved us time and again as have you, but unlike you he is a genetic anomaly who powers run unchecked. He was a threat no one could contain; one too great to leave alone."

Spiderman laughs harshly, "You forget one thing Tony, I am also a genetic anomaly."

"So you are, are you a threat as well Peter?" Ironman asks stepping back.

"Was Aunt May a threat, was her life worth so little?" Spider-Man counters also stepping back adjusting his stance facing Ironman.

"We couldn't save her we didn't have the power," Ironman says lamely.

"Lies! The power was there to wipe the world's minds, you've done it before, but you couldn't do it for me. You wouldn't even consider it. You let her die," Spider-Man yells his voice enhanced by the sonic enhancement of his suit.

"Peter calm down, before you do something you will regret," Iron Man says closing the distance between the two.

"No Tony, I have only two regrets two mistakes to atone for, I paid one off, I did everything my uncle wanted me to do, but it wasn't enough and in the end I lost my aunt who treated me like I was her son. I lost my first love Gwen Stacy to the that evil bastard Osborn and where is he now? He's running the Thunderbolts a government agency," Spiderman says laughing manically. "I'm done losing. Being the butt of every joke, the only hero who works for a living, who is force to deal with a boss, and make ends meet. No more Tony," Spiderman says.

"What are you saying Peter," Iron Man demands his arms at his side the repulsor rays arming their blue glow ghostly in the darkness of the lightless building.

"There is No Justice in this world, but I will become Justice itself," Spider-Man says raising his arm in blur of speed. Web shoots forth in twin streams from his right wrist gauntlet. Iron-Man raises his gauntleted hand unleashing a flare of plasma that sears through the web.

"You'll have to do better than that, show me what you've done to improve on the old design," Ironman says blasting forward striking at Spiderman.

"I'll show you," Spider-Man says leaping up back landing on the ceiling in a crouch. "Up here Tony, can't catch me," Spiderman calls out taking off running across the ceiling firing off web blast that are wrapped around bombs that explode on impact.

Iron Man dodges the first bomb. When the bomb explodes it sprays out adhesive webbing in all directions. Iron-Man takes off going aerial one of his boosters jets is caught by the adhesive. It clings to the right booster causing Iron Man to swerve left in a circle winding circle. "Shit" Tony says as he reroutes the system sending more power to the right booster, focusing the blast into a long narrow concentrated line searing through the webbing. Iron Man takes to the air firing off blast after blast from his arm cannon targeting in quick succession the bombs hurled his way. Ironman blows each of them apart while maintaining his distance from the adhesive web. When the last of the bombs have fallen Iron Man turns his sights on Spider-Man locking onto his protégé, he fires a shoulder cannon that tracks Spider-Man movements.

_Oh shit!_ Spider-Man feels the tingle in the back of his head. He leaps from the ceiling summersaulting through the air dodging the beam of heat that sears through the ceiling creating an opening that reveals the sky. Shooting his web into the opening he swings across the room while using the boosters on Iron-Spider suit to angle his trajectory away from the pursuing laser. Finally Spider-Man propels himself into a tight circle that brings him under the opening made by the laser, once directly the hole in the ceiling Spiderman unleashes the force of his boosters soaring through the opening.

Ironman fires a barrage of missiles into the opening causing the roof to collapse around him as a bubble of energy surrounds his suit as he flies through the debris field he has created.

Spider-Man barely touches the rooftop when his spider senses go off once more. He flips into the air hovering for a moment taking stock of his situation, bringing both fist forward he unleashes a torrent of pressurize air that vibrates at a super accelerated rate. The assault strikes the emerging form of Ironman

Iron Man feels the impact before he sees it, his bubble shield folds inward from the impact barely holding up. Calculating the time before it will collapse he reroutes the power that is bombarding him changing the composition of his shield allowing it to absorb the vibrating air molecules before rebounding the force off the shield sending the blast of air back along its path into Spiderman.

Spiderman barely has time to avoid the blast only saved by his spider senses now useless as the constant danger begins to take its toll on him. He is not fighting a light weight some low level thug, but instead a hero a man who is the leader of the avengers arguably the greatest superhero team ever assembled.

Landing on his feet Spider-man looks up to the see the iconic red and gold armor floating over him he can see the blue glow of helmet's eyes staring down at him. "This end now," Ironman says unleashing an arsenal of weaponry upon Spiderman. In a barrage of flashing light Spiderman proves his agility his speed, and the sheer strength of will as laser, plasma blast, and rockets stream towards him each one locked onto his suit.

As the rockets changed course for the third and fourth time Spiderman utilizes the sonic dampeners he'd installed letting the sound waves strike the missile causing the rockets to prematurely detonate. The night sky lights up like the 4th of July, in a light show of explosions.

Iron Man does not give up racing after the fleeing Spiderman. Ironman pushes his armor to its limits along with his body as he cut around one sharp turn after another. He watches amaze as ever by Spiderman's abilities to leap, jump, and swing his way through the streets of New York. Ironman doesn't give up his pursuit even as the difficulty of catching up with the web-slinger becomes ever more deadly causing Ironman to perform acrobatic twists and flips in a suit that wasn't design to keep up with Spiderman. A Spiderman who has the aide of boosters to and the Iron Spider Suit in general to augment his spider bless gifts, causing him to have more versatile options in battle.

"Enough Peter," Iron Man's metallic voice says as he stops his bombardment. "Authorization Execution," Iron Man says.

Spider-Man's suit goes dead the Iron Spider locking up. Inside the suit Peter flashes his teeth in feral grin, "Using the same tricks Tony they won't work on me," he says confidently.

"You are brilliant, but you can't outclass me using my own," Ironman says hovering over Spiderman who has been brought to a standstill.

Spider-Man laughs harshly, "Authorization Arachnid," Spider-Man says standing up his suit unlocking.

"How did you do that?" Ironman asks shocked.

"Authorization Iron Coffin," Spider-Man says striding towards Ironman, whose suit has gone dead.

Inside the suit Tony feels the sweat on his brow as he begins to perform manual override for his Ironman armor. He knows he doesn't have much time, but he had planned for it and so he waits until the Spiderman delivers the first blow to his defenseless suit. The punch is a heavy one that knocks Tony's head back. He had already expected that first blow and so had braced for the blow. The kick Spiderman deliver is a surprise to Tony who he is sent flying backward. With grunt he lands hard, but the suit is once more under his control his power his own with a last shake of his head he speaks to Peter, "Peter please it doesn't have to be this way, you are like a son to me."

Spiderman pauses for a moment about to deliver the final blow, "A son…no Tony I had a father, a mother, an aunt, a uncle, you used me for your vision of the future, but I bet you couldn't see this coming," Peter says his fist slamming down.

"What the—f" Spiderman exclaims cut off by Ironman.

"Peter you think I can so easily be overcome by a backdoor sub routine," Iron Man says his gauntleted fist holding Peter's balled fist.

"A gal can hope," Spider Man says sarcastically as he is forced to his knees by Ironman's superior strength. He tries to pull his hand away but Ironman's grip is firm.

"Your spider senses which give you an edge are useless if I have hold of you Peter," Iron Man says before yanking Spiderman off his feet driving his fist in his midsection folding the wall crawler around his iron fist. Ironman Strikes again and again pummeling Spider-Man with one punishing blow after another until the web crawler body hits the roof.

Ironman lets his grip close around Spiderman's throat lifting him up so that his legs dangle futilely kicking. Ironman ignores this placing his right palm again Spiderman's heart, "You are threat Peter, I gave you the benefit of the doubt. Your childish behavior I've excused. Because you are grieving for your aunt, but I will not allow you to threaten not only me, but the future itself."

"You're worse than a villain Stark, conceited and full of yourself," Spiderman gasps out defiantly. "If you're going to do it then do it," Spiderman spits out.

Ironman shakes his head in regret, the sound of his plasma cannon arming itself the only sound as Ironman stares up at his young protégé knowing that this situation was always a possibility. Hadn't Reed Richards had his doubts? But having prepared for it Tony will carry out what must be done. Yet he still mourns what he must do. How many more will perish at his hands due to his predictions, Bruce had been the first his shuttle lost in space destroyed in a vacuum, Steve was the second shot dead on the capitol steps. Two members of the fable Avengers dead, Goliath the third, struck down by doppelganger of the Mighty Thor and now their youngest and brightest hero would perish by his own hand.

Blue light flares across the New York skyline. In a building that almost touches the heavens a daughter points to it saying, "Mommy look, it's a falling star."

The mother blonde and beautiful smiles at the daughter, "No Valerie, stars fall down, not up," the mother says looking the girl who hides a knowing smile for she is not like her mother, but like her father a genius she knows what the light means. A hand touches the mother's shoulder, "Sue I have put Franklin to bed go say goodnight, I will do the same here with Valerie."

The mother smiles at her husband touching the endearing gray streaks at his temple, "Valerie was just commenting on the shooting star."

The father looks out the window the blue light beginning to fade, "That's a bad omen, I might need to investigate."

"No honey not tonight let it rest," she says to her husband planting a kiss on his stumble laden jawline before walking towards the door. The daughter hugs her father looking out across the city at the omen of death.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Spider-Man No Justice

Forward

Spider-Man has gone rogue killing common thugs and planning to create a new team made up of his old enemies. Confronted by Iron Man Spider-Man makes no denial instead placing the blame for his beloved Aunt May's death at Iron Man's aka Tony Stark doorstep. In a heated battle of skills and wills Iron Man prevails delivering the final blow a blue plasma beam that lights up the New York skyline. What has become of one of the most misunderstood heroes the world has ever seen?

Chapter 4: Oedipal Completion

Iron Man gauntlet smokes, the plasma beam fades away. He stares into sky tracking the fall of his friend and protégée Spider-Man. His body crashes to the rooftop, what's left of it. Iron walks forward his left gauntlet armed knowing that Spider-Man is no push over. Leaning over he looks at the smoking ruin shaking his head, he had heard the blood curdling scream, but could not pull back Spider-Man is dead. Ironman knows he must tell Mary Jane that her husband has fallen.

As he walks away from the body he hears footsteps behind him. Turning he sees that the body has vanished. Using his radar he scans the rooftop with thermal scanners. Unable to detect anything he switches his scanners to motion detection, when that fails Iron shifts to sonar. Iron Man sees and hears nothing. Standing still he charges his plasma cannon, he hears a crunch behind her. He turns about his left arms comes up a bolt of plasma striking the far off wall.

Ironman sees a shadow out of his peripheral drops over Iron Man, his arm is caught. Struggling with the grip on his arm Iron Man fires off more blasts of plasma fire until his arm is forced upward into the air where it can do little damage.

Iron Man uses his booster to try to wrench his arms away, but his legs are taken out from under him. Beginning to fall he tries to compensate using his free pulse cannon, but that arm is grabbed and wrenched to the side before being pulled behind his back. Ironman feels his body lifted up. He is spread eagle in the air his back to the sky. He looks down at Spiderman who stares up at him arms crossed over his chest his head cocked to the side, the mask no longer on his face. What meets Ironman's gaze are the rage fuel eyes of Peter Parker. The four mechanical spider arms of Spiderman's Iron Spider hold Ironman in check.

"Tony did you think you could beat me?" Spider-Man asks crushing Iron Man's boosters and arm cannons simultaneously. micro explosions issue forth from Ironman's crushed limbs.

"How?" Iron Man asks in a defeated voice.

"I have fought many battles, but unlike everyone else in the superhero business I have decided to utilize my enemies' weapons, incorporating them into my suit. Your senses were clouded by the illusion altering gas the villain Mysterio created," Peter says smiling at Ironman.

"There is no way, my suit filters out all foreign antigens," Ironman says in disbelief.

"You are slow Tony. I didn't drug you during our fight, but before."

"When" the question is desperate.

"The last time we share a drink. Don't you remember you named me your heir?" Peter says grinning. "I'm like a son right Tony?" Peter laughs as he asks the rhetorical question. "But you should have known the son always succeeds the father Tony," Spider-Man says wrenching Ironman's helmet off to look the billionaire Tony Stark face to face eye to eye.

Tony face sags in on itself the years of alcohol abuse seeming to catch up to him all at once as he meets Peter's eyes. Tony bows his head in defeat, "So much genius wasted," Tony says.

"Genius wasted, you spent yours on countless wars. I have chosen revenge," Peter says.

"I have tried to atone for that."

"While I have decided to atone for my part in Aunt May's death," Peter says letting his emotions show on his conflicted face where such a range of emotion can be seen: rage, sorrow, hatred, love, respect, and a mire of other emotions play across his face.

"How did you survive my full power blast," Tony asks trying to understand his defeat and buy time for what he doesn't even know.

"You're stalling for time Tony, but I will let you know, Verbatim and Adamantium combined to create a network of kinetic fibers that powers my suit and protects me from all assaults. You lose Tony I am your successor you choose wisely."

"Like Oedipal will you take my kingdom and claim your mother as your own, because Peter there is no mother to claim, she is dead, and you will have to come to terms with that at some point," Tony says savagely smiling at Peter.

"I will when all those who didn't save her are dead, you can apologize to her if you make it to heaven, if not tell Mephisto to kiss my ass," Peter says Snapping Tony's neck in one sickening crunch. Peter looks down at the man who had treated him like a son like an equal, but it wasn't the first time someone had tried to step into that role and in the end had failed. Tony was just another on the list, but he wouldn't be the last that much Peter knows for he has a list of his own and like Santa Claus he was checking it twice for those who were naughty and nice. Peter would be giving more than coal to those who had refused to save his aunt.

Peter tosses Tony's lifeless body to the roof top in a heap of iron that had not been enough to save him. He looks at him one last time before his mask forms around his face. In Spiderman's hand appear a handful bombs which he drops around Tony's corpse. They have the distinctive jack-o-lantern motif. The bombs roll around Tony's body the clicking sound of the arming device can be heard just before blinding white light is unleashed. The top floor and those below it seven vanish in the blink of an eye. Spiderman hovers above the destruction taking off as the flames consume the upper portions of Stark Towers.

Reed Richards aka Mr. Fantastic, stands over the body of Tony Stark, tears stream down his face his wife Sue Richards aka Invisible Woman hides her face in Reed's back her arms wrapped around her waist. Her blonde stresses steam behind her unable to look at the destruction that is Tony's face and armor the metal fused to his body in his back. Ben Grimm aka The Thing stands off to the side his rock like face cast downward. Johnny Storm stands behind the three looking at the damage.

"Whoever did this was powerful," Johnny says his voice breaking the silence.

"We need to find them and give them a good old fashion clobbering," Ben says his voice hard and gravelly.

"Who has the tech to do this though, Doom?" Johnny asks.

"No," Reed says denying Johnny's suspicions. "This isn't Doctor Doom's handy work nor any villain we've fought before.

"Is it a hero, someone who hasn't registered," Johnny asks.

"Maybe, but I can't say for certain almost any or all evidence has been destroyed, no recordings, which means Tony knew who did this," Reed says tearing his gaze away from the corpse of his friend and one of the only men in the world who could match his brilliance. Reed clenches his fist swearing, "I will find out who did this. I won't let Tony death go unpunished."

Swinging over the rooftop Spider-Man drops down in front of Mr. Fantastic, He strides over his spider armor revealing his face one stain with tears as he kneels beside the mass of fuse steel, stone and flesh. "Who did this?" Peter asks his voice harsh and demanding a slight warble to it. He stares at Reed his eyes almost accusing.

"I don't know Peter," Reed says his hands stretching out to comfort Peter. Peter shrugs the gesture off holding Tony's body close to his chest tears falling freely as he thinks about the battle and the death of man who had recognize him and given him direction. He truly mourns this man's death as he rocks back and forth for all to see.

"We'll find out who did this and bring them to justice," Sue says.

Peter looks up his eyes red rim, "There is No Justice Sue, but I will hunt whoever did this down to the ends of the earth. But I won't allow Tony's dream to die. I will assume all his duties I will unite all heroes, villains, all of us or I will die trying," He pronounces.

The door to the Baxter Building slides open, the red head woman stands waiting her emerald eyes taking in her husband who stands outline by the door to the hall. "I'm home."

"Did you hear, Tony's dead," she says.

Peter lets a single tear fall, "Yes I heard, but I couldn't believe it."

"So much death Peter…"

"I know that's why I came straight home to you MJ. I won't have much time in the future," Peter says wrapping Mary Jane in his arms.

"Will this change things Pete?"

"More then you will ever know, but I will not lose you MJ, I won't lose anyone ever again." _No matter how many have to die._

The coffin is carried by Reed Richards, Doctor Strange, Peter Parker, Ben Grimm, Johnny Storm, and Hank Pym aka Yellow Jacket they lay the coffin down, friends, allies, enemies have come to see him laid to rest. A full replica of the first Iron Man suits stands upon a podium inscribed with the words,

Tony Stark: Hero, Inventor, Visionary a man who saw the future and believed the world could be saved.

As the heroes pay their respects all come to Peter shaking his hand, the news media have blared the news that Peter Parker has become the leader of the Avengers that he is now the owner of Stark Enterprises. He bares the responsibility and the hope of a nation on his shoulders.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Spider-Man: No Justice

Forward

Tony Stark is dead laid to rest by his friends and allies mourn and hailed as visionary. Peter Parker stands at the top of the world having assumed the position Tony's death has left vacant. He is now acting leader of S.H.E.I.L.D. and head of the Avengers. Reed Richards has locked himself into his lab trying to find the person responsible for his friend's death.

Chapter 5: Countdown 4…3…2…1

The dream is the same, it recurs nightly briefly it had abated when Peter had first killed Kingpin, the sniper and the prostitute. The dreams return and only end when he's dealt the final blow to Tony Stark. Now he dreams the dream again a dream so familiar he knows it by route.

The eerie silence of Doctor Strange's sanctum is the silence of the dreamscape. It is as much a sense of time displacement as remembrance as he watches over and over again the fatal bullet pierce his aunt, as his spider senses and quick reflexes betray him saving Mary Jane thus dooming his beloved Aunt May. Peter cries and rails against fate, but like it or not he cannot change it and the dream sweeps him onward as he become many Spider-Men simultaneously, going to friend and foe asking, begging for help. Each had turns their backs on him, telling him there is nothing they can do.

Peter knows the truth in a world no universe in which gods fly across the heavens and children are born with X-Genes there are miracles countless miracles, but not for Peter not for the whipping boy of the Super Hero community. The sad truth is that the word can't is a lie

It was all lies though the most brilliant men in the universe had stood idly by while his aunt had perish, wasted away on her hospital bed while Peter had watch knowing that he sacrificed his aunt for his child. The dream is the same.

_"There has to be something you can do Reed," Spider-Man shouted his voice drawing the attention of the Franklin and Valerie who played with some fantastical invention created by their father._

_"Calm yourself Peter, know that if I could I would save her, but there is nothing that can be done for her. It's best that you be with her last moments Peter. It's what she would want," Reed said placing a consoling hand on Peter's shoulder as he shook his head in regret._

_Spider-Man looked around the lab slowly his eyes taking in the fantastic gadgetry on display the devices that only twenty odd people in the universe could begin to comprehend, "Can't one of these devices save her," Peter asked gesturing in a sweeping motion with his arm to encompass Reed Richard's laboratory. "What about this?" Spider-Man asks picking what looked to be some futurist gun with a knop on its side that glowed faintly._

_Reed reached out with his arm gently taking the weapon like object away from Spider-Man and setting it up high as if Spider-Man were an errant child touching things he shouldn't be, "It would do no good Peter, May can't be saved," Reed said with finality._

_"What about a time machine, don't you have one?" Spider-Man asks desperately._

_"You can't mess with the flow of time even Doom abides by that law, for to mess with time is mess with existence it is too dangerous."_

Peter Parker awakens sweat running down his body. Throwing off the covers he slips into his sandals. Mary Jane stirs besides him but does not awaken. He leans over kissing her forehead his hand touches her belly that is grown so large. In his office he closes the doors letting the glow of the display console float before him, "Dr. Connors have you gone over my genetic proof?" Peter asks the screen.

A voice responds, "Yes it seems very stable with this you should be able reverse any external genetic mutation. It would allow me to take away the Lizard maybe permanently."

"I don't want you testing that on yourself just yet Connors, I need to completely reverse a genetic mutation will it do that?"

"Yes with the right markers it will cause the cells that have been to alter to regress to what would be considered the human norm."

"Good see if it can be utilized as a gas, and in the meantime I will be by to pick up a sample of what you have. I need to begin testing it personally."

"Do you have a candidate in mind?"

"Yes I do," Peter says his voice cold.

"Be careful as a gas it could possible reverse you own mutagen or at least cause it to slow down since it is designed to attack only the external mutations or better those mutations caused by exposure or forced mutations," Dr. Connor says.

Peter smiles, "That might be interesting. I have just the blood sample to use it on."

Peter stands letting the console shut down as the Iron Spider suits forms around him he smiles as the window to the Baxter Building slides open looking back at the close door where MJ sleeps he steps out the window free falling.

Ben Grimm aka the Thing lies asleep his mouth hangs open. As his snores sound like an avalanche the door to his room slides open no one enters as the door slides shut. For a moment all his silent as Ben stirs mumbling something about Johnny. When his snoring continues a shimmering liquid appears above his mouth.

Ben chokes setting straight up his holds his hand to his throat as he licks his rocky lips tasting a bitter oily residue on his mouth. He looks about, "Johnny if's this is another one of your pranks then I'm going to kill you," Ben says to the empty room.

When there is no response Ben lies back down this time grabbing the cover that has fallen to the floor before turning on his side. Thus he misses it when the door slides open once more and closes just as silently and mysteriously as before. Ben turns slightly feeling the cool air from outside rush in ruffling the covers. He frowns at the window and seeing it closed tight he looks to the door. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he goes back to sleep.

Reed Richards stands at one of his many lab cabinets frowning, Sue walks up behind him wrapping invisible hands over his eyes, "Guess who," she says in a seductive voice.

Reed twists his neck around kissing the empty air, only to hear the voice of Sue on the other side of the room. "Is this how you spend your free time?" She asks her blond brow arched in question.

Reed looks to Sue and turns to see Spider-Man smiling, "And here I thought we were going to take our relationship to the next level," the web-slinger says to the giggles of Sue.

"You're worse than Johnny," Reed says untangling himself from around Spiderman who reveals his face smiling at the frown on Reed Richard's face.

"We are best friends Reed, some of his humor was bound to rub off on me," Peter says smiling as Reed adverts his gaze going back to his project.

The door bursts open, all three of the room occupants heads whip around at the unfamiliar yet familiar face. "I'm cured Reed," Ben shouts running up to him and embracing his best friend in a bear hug.

Behind Ben Johnny saunters in rubbing eyes that seem to be blood shot, "What's all the commotion?" he asks looking up at the four in the room through blurry eyes.

"I'm cured Johnny boy," Ben says rushing the younger man who eyes widen first in shock then crinkle in excitement as he smiles before being enfolded in a bear hug.

"Wow big boy, you still pretty strong there, let me down."

Ben drops Johnny as everyone begins to talk at once Reed twisting all about Ben scanning him with different instruments.

"I need to run some tests," Reed says a since of worry in his voice mixed with curiosity.

"It can wait Reed we have to go out on the town," He says. "Right Ben, let's do it the way it should be done," Johnny says as he drags Ben out of the lab.

"You need to some clothes," can be heard down the hall.

"Amazing I need to run some tests and gather samples, if Ben is cured that could mean we all might go through changes, absolutely fascinating," Reed says totally forgetting about the project and both Sue and Spider-Man.

The night is late when the gas seeps through the ventilation shafts down the corridors. Spider-Man walks through the halls of the Baxter knowing all who sleep soundly will awaken to horror. He holds up a square device that he triggers the entire Baxter Buildings shifts turning into a hellish nightmare. Sue spills out of her bedroom running towards the children rooms. As she reaches the room with the kids a demon appears before her taking on images from her worse nightmares.

Sue strikes out as the demon leaps forward she throws up shields that he slips around easily as if her defenses mean nothing she screams as he fires a blast of concussion force at demon that is pushing her back through the hall.

Spider-Man appears behind the demon firing off concussion vibration blast that distort the air around the demon.

"The children Peter the children," Sue calls as the demon turns towards Spider-Man.

Spider-Man dips into the children room Franklin is already awake as is Valerie, "We are in trouble you guys know what you're supposed to do correct."

"Yeah Spider-Man, we go to our god-parents," Valerie says.

"Good do that now, I will go help your mother," he says worry in his voice. "Contact your father as soon as possible."

Spider-Man watches as the children open a special escape hatch that will take them down to a special hanger where a special supersonic rocket awaits to speed off over the Atlantic Ocean towards Wakanda where there godparents reside Black Panther and Storm.

Sue stands at the center of the training room power flowing. The room is devoid of any furniture. She holds her shields around her the com-link to Reed is somehow blocked. She watches multiple demons surround her tongues of fire and ash hanging from their elongated jaws. Her breath is labor as she expends more and more power attacking the creatures. It all seems futile against creatures that seem to spring up again and again.

As she feels her power growing weaker Spider-Man is thrown into before her broken and batter he stumbles to his feet, "Stand back Sue," Spider-Man says unleashing a blast of concussion force as the demons attack in mass. A huge explosion fills the training room. Sue extends her shield around Spider-Man at the last moment saving him.

Spider-Man collapses to the ground his armor scarred and battle damaged his helmet retracts as he lies on his side. Sue kneels beside him rolling him over concern written on her face. She draws back her face blanching from the cold expression on Peter's face. The report of a pistol fills the space between them the wisp smoke trials lazily between the two.

Sue stares down at Peter her mouth moves but know words come out just a cough followed by a trickle of blood as she falls back the protective shield shatters into shards of mental fragments. Spiderman stands holding in his left hand the halo-projection cube he had redesign from the villain Mysterio's old designs. He flicks the switch on the box causing the hellish scene to dissolve leaving Spider-Man standing unscathed over Susan Richard

"Why Peter…Why?"

Peter leans over his face close to her, "Let's see if your husband can save you from this," Peter whispers even as the door burst opens and Reed rushes his face scrunched up in horror as slides beside sue holding her close to him.

"Sue…"

"Peter…"

"He's right here, he's ok, oh god Sue," Reed says in a whimper.

"We have to save her Reed, do you have anything in your lab."

"Yeah, I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will," Peter says consolingly his eyes hard on Reed's back as he stands up. "Then I'll lead the way." _I prepared your death_. Peter heads for the door as Reed scoops Sue up in his arms as he takes large steps covering the distance to lab in moments.

Spider-Man turns as he hears Reed footfalls behind him. He turns firing a tiny rocket down the hall. That explodes just as Reed hits the corner. "There are traps Reed be careful, they're using some kind of vaporous antigen it could be harmful."

"I don't have to time to check, I'll risk it," Reed says his voice filled with determination.

"Reed if you go in there, you might die, I've done a scan on the lab there are strange antigens in there.

"I won't let her die Peter, I will take her to the lab," Reed says brushing pass Spider-Man to scoop up Sue who is quickly fading from the world.

In the lab Reed places Sue in an egg like cocoon, "What are you doing?" Spider-Man asks as he watches Reed bring forth equipment one by one his attention fully on saving his wife.

"It's a stasis field that holds her in suspended animation," Reed says distractively as he moves towards another device that he quickly assembles placing it around Sue's head.

"Reed can you really save her, that wound is like my aunts, remember she didn't survive she couldn't be saved."

Reed turns on Spider-Man, "You think I will let her die, she means everything to me, all this science and knowledge means nothing without her," He rages as he grabs a scalpel removing the bullet tossing and the scalpel on the table that floats in the air. His stretches out for a metallic object that looks like a futuristic gun with a knob on its side. His face scrunches up in pain as his elastic arm seems to harden.

Reed points it at the wound turning the knob by degrees as the light from weapon glows brighter changing in color and tone a keening like sound like sound fills the room.

Spider-Man watches as the wound inside Sue's chest seemed to heal, "Is it a healing ray?"

"No it's a time regression ray that reverses an isolates a single instant in time," Reed says in a matter of fact tone as sweat begins bead on his brow, his breath becoming heavier and more labored.

"You don't look so good Reed, that gas might be affecting you," Spider-Man says moving around Reed to stand on the opposite of Sue. Sue eyes pop open as she gasps in a lungful of air, Reed grabs Sue to him holding her head down on his shoulder.

"You're alive," Reed says a wealth of emotions in his voice as he clings to Sue like a dying man in the ocean to the only piece of driftwood.

Spider-Man lets attacks Reed unleashing a torrent of web blasting Reed apart from Sue even as his right arm snatches up the bloody scalpel from the floating tray, before wrapping that same arm around Sue's throat almost in one smooth simultaneously motion.

Reed tries to break free of the webbing stretching his neck out, but his body slows and stops before he can do more than free his head and neck. Veins pulse at his temple as Spider-Man slides the scalpel across Sue's throat. The razor edge blade part flesh quicker than Sue can react in her invalid state. Her eyes stare into Reeds as Peter throws her back to fall into the egg like cocoon. She is already forgotten by Spider-Man who walks towards Reed dropping the bloody of instrument of death at his feet.

"Why!?" Reed shouts tears pour freely down his face.

"Why," Spiderman says throwing his head back in a manic laugh.

"We were friends," Reed says still struggling.

"We were, and yet when I came to you to save my aunt you told me there was nothing you could do!" Spiderman shouts in rage.

"I…I…"

"You what!?" Peter roars, "You were too busy to with your gadgets, your trinkets to take the minute it took you to save Sue life to save my Aunt the woman who raised me as her son. You didn't care did you?" He shouts. "Admit it she wasn't important to the most brilliant mind in the universe?"

"Peter…I…I…please…Peter, I'm sorry," Reed chokes out.

Peter steps forward letting his left hand rest on Reed's head his right hand cupped his chin, "We were friends, but you betrayed that friendship, but I'm better then you because I let your children live."

"Children, you don't have children Peter, what do you know of children."

"I had a choice a deal with Mephisto, you know the devil. I could save my aunt but at the cost of my marriage my life of happiness." Peter says his voice distraught. "I would have done it too for my aunt. MJ would have agreed, accept for one minor detail. MJ was pregnant. The devil wanted my child for my aunt's life," Spiderman says to Reed. "If I had saved my Aunt I would have lost my daughter Reed, I couldn't bare it and yet I was force to sit and watch her fade away. So it is only fitting that you watch Sue fade away Reed and be glad that I am merciful enough not to make you choose between your children and your wife."

"Peter!" Reed shouts the word like a plea to the heavens the heavens that he does not believe in.

Peter wrenches Reed's neck around the satisfying crunching of broken bones echoing in the silent lab as Reed's elongated neck slumps over his web cover form.

Ben and Johnny lay drunk in the VIP section of the latest night club formerly own by the notorious Kingpin. "Joh…John…Johnny this is the best night of my life," Ben says in a drunken slur holding up a tanker of beer surrounded by beautiful women mostly Fantastic Four groupies.

Johnny Storm smiles his eyes only half open, "Enjoy yourself Ben you deserve it," Johnny says his head lolling back in an alcohol induce stupor. Ben's head follows behind Johnny's as he to passes out his body surrounded by super models.


	6. Chapter 6

**Spider-Man: No Justice 6**

**Forward**:

Wilson Fisk is dead his heart ripped from his chest. Iron Man is dead killed in a devastating explosion that saw the top floors of Stark Tower destroyed. Reed and Sue Richards are dead killed at the hands of their friend a man who was like family to the Fantastic Four. The superhero community stands in mourning and questions are being asked who has targeted the most visible and iconic heroes of the age? Peter is not deterred as he continues on his path of vengeance letting none stand in his path.

**Chapter 6: Imposters**

Mary Jane lies alone in bed while Peter remains in the next room built onto their bedroom in the newly rebuilt Stark Tower's. Peter is hard at work looking over his desk which is like a mini lab. Peter stands in the same spot he had stood in for hours bent over gazing into his microscope under the lens nano-bots dance about under his vision they dance fluctuating from the reaction his brain wave functions. His face is stern and foreboding, "Peter come to bed," Mary Jane says softly standing at the doorway to the lab. She waits for him to turn and flash his endearing smile. She waits in vain as Peter turns around the Iron Spider Suit forming around him as if hiding him from her gaze.

"Get some sleep MJ," Peter says his voice emotionless through the helmets voice communicator.

"Peter we need to talk," Mary Jane says. "You can't continue on like this."

"I have to the world is falling apart and I'm the only one who can hold it together."

"Peter you can't take on the responsibility for the entire the world. I know Reed and Sue were family to you they were warm and generous people, their death was horrible and whoever did it deserves to burn in hell."

"Do you truly believe that MJ?"

"Of course, no one should get away with that. They deserve Justice Peter!"

"There is no justice MJ," Peter says turning his back on Mary Jane. "Not for Aunt May, not for Tony and not for Reed and Susan."

"Is that what you believe Peter, is that the world you want our daughter to grow up in?"

Peter pauses at her words his mask retracting as he turns to stare at his wife's belly, "I won't let that I happen I promise you that," Peter says leaving MJ alone.

Norman Osborn sits before a console his face a mask of concentration as he stares at the monitor where Venom is chain to a single chair in the holding cell inside Thunderbolt Mountain. Footsteps sound behind him. Osborn speaks without turning, "He did not kill the Kingpin he couldn't have he was on a mission with us Moonstone." He says looking over his shoulder to the woman who walking up behind him. She is beauty incarnate she long blond hair flows pass her shoulders to the middle of her back she wears a white spandex suit that makes men's fantasy. "Venom's suit has electro shocks to keep the venom symbiot in line in check he couldn't have done it nor did he have a motive to."

"So another venom is running around or maybe carnage what do you want to do about it about it?"

"Nothing I have a theory though these deaths are connected?"

"What death might those be?"

"Tony Stark though I don't mourn his lost he was a worthy adversary and cheated me from many government contracts, his death though unexpected is not unlikely he made many enemies by being the spokesperson for the Super Human Registration Act."

"You think a disenfranchise hero did this?"

"No I believe a current hero has done this," Norman says as the screen changes to show images of three funerals. The first of Aunt May with Peter standing beside the coffin, the next image shows Peter Parker standing beside Tony Stark, Reed Richards, and Sue Richards.

The view changes to another funeral this one shows Peter carrying the coffin along with Reed, Ben, Johnny and other Avengers who mourn for Tony Stark. The images changes again to the next funeral the weeping Ben, Johnny stands alone aloof the wind whipping about him a glow of fire around that he is either unable to be contain or choses not. Peter stands behind him his face stern his eyes hard and cold.

"What is this I thought you were giving up your little Spider-Man obsession," Moonstone says coyly.

"Given up I have, but this is the Spider-Man that should have always been cold and without remorse, each time one of these heroes falls Spider-Man stands at the forefront reaping the benefits," Osborn says pride in his voice as if speaking of a son or a protégé.

"I think you are insane," Moonstone says.

"That I am, but I know Parker better than anyone. I watched him break and remake himself. I have pushed him to the very edge of sanity. I threw the love of his life off the Brooklyn Bridge. Spider-Man is as much my creation as he is Peter's. And god knows when his creation is broken and I am the god who created Spiderman. Trust me the spider has finally cracked."

"No one will believe you Norman, there is no proof Spider-Man has a thousand articles printed about him daily the only person bashing him J. Jonah Jameson and his smear rag the Daily Bugle try every day and yet there Spiderman stands the poster boy of the government and your superior."

"But I do have proof, who besides Venom wears the black?" Norman asks as he presses a button on the console before him.

"Spiderman," Moonstone replies.

A video image appears on screen before Norman Osborn a scene of Spiderman of beating the defenseless Wilson Fisk in prison, "If my aunt dies, I promise you I will kill you," the words are filled with raw passion and resolute certainty.

"So Spiderman kills Kingpin and pins it on venom, but how he doesn't have a symbiotic suit?"

Norman looks at Moonstone smiling, "It's the suit he wears. There is a record of Tony deactivating the Iron-Spider suit in his first confrontation with Spiderman when he went rogue. The same suit he visibly wears before us. That suit has the capability I would image to create whatever suit Spider-Man needs including a replica of Venom's rather notorious black and white motif."

"What will you do with the evidence," Moonstone asks smiling cruelly.

"Be patient and prepare the Thunderbolts, we are going to hunt a spider," Osborn says a sneer pasted across his face. "And finally I will return my lost sheep to the flock." Moonstone just shakes her head at the Norman looking over his shoulder at Spiderman aka Peter Parker on the monitor screen.

Avenger Mansion is quiet as Spiderman moves through the halls he sees Jarvis, but the Butler doesn't see him as Spiderman breezes by him. Jarvis head turns minutely as if he can perceive Spider-Man even in his invisible state, but then the butler returns to his business. Spider-Man comes to a section that is dark and gloomy he has been here before and the memory causes him to pause before the doors that are slightly cracked.

Peter enters the room his form hidden as he drops a vial on the floor that shatters. Hank Pym turns around from his work bench to Spiderman standing before, "What are you doing here Spider-Man."

"I've come to talk with you as the head of the Avengers I thought I would call a meeting or something," Spiderman says shrugging as if he is not sure how to utilize his new responsibilities.

"The new leader of the Avengers," Hank says drawing out the words.

"Yeah, no hard feelings right Dr. Pym; after all you were the one of the founding members of the team. What was the name you used then?" Spiderman asks tapping his head in thought, "Was it Yellow Jacket, no that's not it…um…Goliath…naw that couldn't be it." Spider-Man says shaking his head.

"It was Ant-Man," Hank Pym says gritting his teeth.

"Of course a small insect overlooked and stepped on despite their ability to lift ten times their weight kinda fits doesn't it," Spiderman says mockingly.

"Is there a reason for this visit Spider-Man?" Hank Pym asks this time the anger evident in his voice.

"Only one thing I came to you a while back to see if you one the smartest men in the universe the creator of Ultron could find a way to save my aunt, you told me you couldn't was that because you were too afraid to step out of Tony and Reed's shadow or because you couldn't?"

"I'm afraid of no one, and I stand in no one shadow," Hank Pym says gritting his teeth.

"Then could you have saved her?"

"Why would I save your aunt web crawler?" Hank Pym says in nasally sneering voice.

"Wrong answer," Spiderman says closing the distance between the driving both his fist into Hank's chest sending the scientist flying into the far wall.

Hank recovers standing even as he begins to grow throwing a massive punch at Spider-Man, who ducks under the blow then summersaults over the second punch sweeping the blow aside, before planting both his feet into Hank's face sending the rapidly expanding giant reeling as bones and cartilage breaks in an explosion of blood.

Spider-Man dropped down sweeping Hank's legs from under him with a kick causing the giant to fall on his back that causes the Avengers mansion to shake to its foundation as the man continues to grow in size. Spider-Man leapt into the air driving another punching blow into Hank's gut causing the breath to whistle out of his Hank's mouth.

Frustrated and angry Hank swipes Spider-Man off him like fly being swatted. Spider-Man hits a series of work benches and experiments before finally rolling to a stop. Standing up Spiderman shakes his head facing Hank Pym who stands now his face mask of bloody rage.

The two charge at each other Spiderman flicking a small object at Hank Pym who doesn't even register it as he reaches for Spiderman his longer arms catching the web crawler in a crushing grip as he lips him up over his head squeezing him in his massive hands, "I will crush you web head," Hank says the veins standing out his hands and arms even through the specially made suit that stretches and reduces to size with Hanks ability to grow and shrink.

Spiderman arches his back trying to break the bone crushing him he finally triggers one of the many defenses in his Iron Spider Suit unleashing a torrent of vibrations into the Hank's face that staggers the giant scientist who stumbles back blood leaking from his ears from the rupture eardrums. Instead of releasing Spiderman Hank grows bigger crashing through the roof of Avengers Mansion, in a rage he threw Spiderman straight down at the ground like he is spiking a football.

Spiderman survives the crash thanks to the verbatim lace through his armor. He stands trying to clear his head. Hank steps on Spiderman trying to crush him further through the mansions foundation. Spiderman knees buckle under him as he is crushed. Two of his mechanical spider arms extend outward behind him on the ground that is beginning to crack, crumbling under Spiderman the other two mechanical arms latches onto the foot to help push the giant foot upwards. With a grunt Spiderman finally tips Hank back sending the giant man stumbling backwards through the house crashing through the different rooms. Spiderman sends a torrent of web over Hank's body bind his legs together then his arms.

Hank triggers the Pym particles that allow him to shrink down the particles he had discovered and named after himself. Hank drops down in size down until he is the size of an ant. As he moves towards Spiderman hoping to catch him off guard he is assaulted by micro mechanical spiders. Hank fires stingers into the creatures disabling them as they attack with deadly intensity. Unable to hold off the mechanical spiders Hank activates the Pym particles beginning to grow to normal size once more.

Spiderman having planted a tracer on Pym during the fight knows exactly where Pym will appear and with a well place web shot he catches' Pym's helmet yanking it from his head. Pym hits the ground hard as his neck is nearly broken by the fall. Standing his clothes ripped and torn Hank looks at Spider-Man who stalks towards him.

Hank throws a punch that Spiderman easily deflects his second punch is batted aside as Spider-Man drives is fist into Hank's midsection doubling him. Spider-Man kicks Hank in the sternum with sickening crunch being heard in the room. Hank falls on his back his breath rag as Spider-Man holds up the helmet tinkering with the buttons. He tries to get up but the mechanical spider arms grip his arms pinning him to the wall as Spider-Man places the helmet on his head, "Let's see how big you can go," Spider-Man says.

"Wait I'm not Pym…I'm not him," Hank cries out as the helmet is force down on his head. "I can prove it." Hank says his face shifting before Spider-Man's eyes into the visage of a Skrull by the name is Criti Noll, and I'm your doom Spiderman," Hank says as he kicks out catching Spiderman off guard it connects catching Spiderman in the chest that staggers him.

Shrinking in size Criti Noll slips from the spider arms dropping down in a crouch that turns into a roll and springing after Spider-Man in lunge that resembles a panther. Spiderman is taken to the ground as Criti Noll grips his throat trying to crush his windpipe. The spider arms lashes out at Criti Noll but the Skrull turns intangible letting the arms pass through him.

"I have more power at my disposal then Hank Pym ever dream, I'm a Super Skrull," Criti Noll proclaims.

Spiderman rolls to his feet facing off against the Skrull who seems to have more power than any two heroes combined. He tries to gauge his opponent but finds himself lifted heavenward in an explosion of action as Criti Noll form blurs the entirety of their surrounding blown away in a vacuum of force created by the sonic boom caused by Criti Noll.

Spiderman lands on the opposite side of Avenger's Mansion wondering if now would be the time to call for help as he picks himself off the ground. Criti Noll floats above him dropping down upon him with extreme speed. Spiderman his spider senses blaring barely dodges the explosion that results from Criti Noll attack.

Criti Noll rises from the crater formed from his attack floating on the air as he addresses Spiderman, "You can't win Spiderman the blue world shall be ours. Empress Veranke has read the signs the invasion will mark the end of your kind."

"You think being green makes you the hulk? I will kill you and your Empress," Spiderman says pressing a button on his web shooter causing gas to surround him.

"How would you do that Spiderman, you don't even know who she is. You don't how many of us there are right under your nose," Criti Noll says his face changing back into Hank Pym's face his form expanding as he moves to kill Spiderman his right arm turning into blade as he strikes cutting a path through the gas with blinding speed. As the smoke clears Spider-Man holds Criti Noll's forearm. The rest of Criti Noll's arms is impaled in Spider-Man's chest.

Criti Noll drops Spider-Man unceremoniously to the ground. As Criti Noll stands triumphant over his foe a shadow falls over him as Jarvis walks towards Criti Noll, "Dr. Pym you should have kept up you disguise the Empress will not be please."

"Empress Veranke will reward me," Criti Noll declares. "I have killed Spiderman another of earth's greatest heroes has fallen."

"Just be glad I disabled the security cameras after you did your transformation act Criti Noll," Jarvis says his tone sounding fatherly using a tone that a parent uses to speaks to an unruly child.

Criti Noll is not pleased with the tone and the implied reprimand grabbing Jarvis by throat in retaliation, he lifts him from the ground, "What did you say," Criti Noll asks his voice deadly.

"Enough the both of you," Says a female voice floating from the sky settling down beside the pair. "We must turn this to our advantage. Events are spirally out of control the Armada is en-route. I did not plan on making our move just yet."

"What advantage do we need Spiderman is dead," Criti Noll says looking at the body of Spiderman on the ground. "Ironman is dead as well as Mr. Fantastic some of the heaviest hitters have been taken out of the game we have already captured Black Bolt of the Inhumans, we have accomplish more this night then we have in our all subterfuge."

"The point Criti Noll is this could have been avoided if you had simply saved May Parker," Jarvis says. "Spiderman was never a threat before his aunt die, now you have awaken on who has held the infinity gauntlet. If he had survive this night all our plans would have been ruin."

"You would have had me save that living bag of bones," Criti Noll says in contempt speaking of May Parker. "I don't know what you saw in her, but you're sounding like a traitor."

"Enough we must prepare a story and I must see how I can sow discord amongst the remaining heroes of earth," Spider-Woman says looking over the destruction of Avenger's Mansion and the fallen form of Spiderman.

"Yes Empress," Jarvis says kneeling beside the body of Spiderman frowning, "What's wrong with you?" Criti Noll asks.

"There's something wrong here," Jarvis says a question in his voice.

"He's dead there is nothing wrong with that, I killed h—

The body vanishes before the Skrulls, the cube creating the illusion going dead before the Skrulls eyes in its place a cache of goblin marked bombs that click as they are triggered. In a flash of light Jarvis is incinerated even as Criti Noll grabs Spider-Woman in blur of speed his back catching the brunt of the explosion as the two Skrulls are thrown clear of the blooming flames. In mist of the explosion Spiderman appears in a ghastly outline of fire and destruction.

Criti Noll stands on shaking legs one of his legs shredded down to the bone as Spiderman descends on him, "What is this for Spiderman because your aunt die because Hank Pym couldn't save her?" Criti Noll says maintaining his Hank Pym face, "I'm not him though."

"It doesn't matter you were him when I asked for help Skrull," Spiderman says as comes face to face with Criti Noll who can barely stand let alone move with the speed of Quicksilver. "I told you I would kill you and your empress," Spiderman says bringing the iconic helmet that the real Hank Pym wore when he with Ironman had formed the Avengers he places the helmet still on the Skrulls head. "Goodbye Skrull see you in hell," Spiderman says turning his back on the alien who had made such a crude joke about his aunt who had let her die.

Criti Noll grabs his head screaming as it expands outward until it is like a hot air balloon before exploding in a rain of brains, bones, and blood. Spider-Man stands in the middle of the raining blood and bones as if being baptized in death.

Spider-Woman stands unharmed, "You're done Spiderman you killed Jarvis and Hank Pym, the Avengers will hunt you down, S.H.E.I.L.D. will hunt you down."

Spiderman shakes his head in negation sending a trail of electricity coursing through the air. Spider-Woman takes to the air flying, but Spiderman pursues her using the Vultures flying abilities to keep up with her. Shooting her with a combination of vibration blast and web Spiderman drives her to the ground in a bone jarring crash.

"You can drop the act Empress," Spider-Man says standing over her. She tries to stand up but Spider-Man blast her with a bolt of electricity that runs through her body as she shrieks in pain. Spiderman ups the electrical current frying her as she screams in a horrible voice mixing between Jessica Drew the real Spider-Woman and the Skrull Empress Veranke. Then her face changes again and Spider-Man relents as he stares down at his Aunt May's visage.

"That's a good boy, help your aunt." Spiderman lets his arms fall to the side as if in defeat his mask retracting. Peter Parker is reveal his face a grief mask of grief before this image of his aunt, he stumbles forward tears falling down his face as The Skrull Empress beckons him closer. As he comes in her range the form of his Aunt May lashes out, but Spiderman is protected, his mechanical spider arms shoot forward grabbing the Skrull by each of her limbs. Spiderman snarls in rage as he pours all the power in his iron spider suit into one attack unleashing the torrents of electricity into the frail form of his aunt. Veranke body shape changes against her will as she stares up at Spiderman seeing for the first time the human mask of agony directed at face of pain and hatred.

"I guess this ends your Secret Invasion," Spider-Man says as the torrent of electricity engulfs the Skrull Empress until her body smokes and catches fire. Spider-Man does not relent pulling her corpse apart in all directions with his mechanical arms. He drops to his knees in the destruction of what was once Avengers Mansion. "I'm I doing the right thing Aunt May?" he asks.

An encrypted message scrolls across the screen of Thunderbolt Mountain main terminal. Norman Osborn lifts his head up the face of the Goblin reflected back as a streaming video shows Hank Pym head exploding. He smiles as Spider-Woman stares up at the form of Spider-Man before a torrent of electricity engulfs the woman the last sounds of the video clip the horrible screams of Jessica Drew.

Typing in a code onto his console Norman intercepts all transmissions of the encrypted message. "Moonstone, assemble the Thunderbolts," Osborn says. "We're going to hunt a spider."

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spider-Man: No Justice **

**Forward:**

Spider-Man has defeated the Skrull imposters of Hank Pym, Jarvis, and the Skrull Empress Veranke who was posing as Spider-Woman Jessica Drew. He should be a hero he has stopped the Skrull Invasion in one fell sweep. All lie dead at Spider-Man's feet in a world of fairness this would make him the greatest of heroes, but this isn't such a world this who has No Justice. Spiderman will face another challenge to his new world order. Norman Osborn leader of the Thunderbolts his most hated foe the cause of his miseries assembles his team reformed villains to hunt Spiderman down having intercepted the encrypted code sent off by Veranke to Shield, Avengers, and Nick Fury. The stakes are only getting higher is this Not So friendly Neighborhood Spider up for the Challenge.

**Chapter 7: Prelude Too Disaster **

Dr. Corners sips from a brown paper bag the growth of a straggly beard scraped against the alumina can. The new look the result of long hours of hitting the bottle he burps as he stumbles off the elevator to the pent house in the newly rebuilt Stark Towers in the middle of the night he cries as he stumbles towards the door.

Mary Jane awakes suddenly the buzzing of door she glances at the monitors seeing Dr. Conner's. She throws on a robe making her way to the door punching in the command sequence that unlocks the magnetically seal door. "Dr. Conner's what are you doing here?" She asks concern in her voice.

"I need to talk to Peter," Dr. Conner's says his tone serious if slightly slurred.

"Peter isn't here right now," Mary Jane says moving to close the door.

"Another late night mission," Dr. Conner's says in a self-mocking laugh. "Never the less I need to speak with him."

"I will let him know you came by Dr. Conner's but…"

"Oh I understand dear, but…I don't think I can live with the decision he has made."

"Do you know something about Peter Dr. Conner's?"

"To much I am afraid," Dr. Conner's says his face downcast.

"I need to know what's wrong with my husband. He's been distant of late, the deaths of his friends coming right after Aunt May's death. I think it is too much it's taking a toll on him mentally and emotionally, but he won't talk about it. I think his grief is too much for him to handle that it's weighing him down."

"Weighing him down, the guilt if he has any humanity left then I should hope so," Dr. Conner's says anger lacing his voice as he turns away from the door. Mary Jane reaches out grabbing the doctor by his good arm.

"Please I need know what's happening, I need you to tell me," She says imploring look.

"So be it," Dr. Conner says. "You're not going to like it though."

In the ruins of the Avengers mansion Spiderman stands rain pours down putting out the fires that rise from the ruins. He looks up at the sky the rain drops splattering on his mask. He thinks of the Skrulls and how many more there are. "I don't deal with Skrulls that's the Fantastic Fours job," he says then bows his head. "That's right there are no more Fantastic Four. No more Avengers for that matter." Shaking his head he moves away from the body of the Skrull Empress wondering when her people will come from him if knew anything it was the need for revenge. Spiderman shrugs his shoulders he has more important things to do more people to bring justice to.

His heart feels heavy so much death and destruction in such a short time. Was this war worth it? Peter shakes his head, "Get a hold of yourself Pete Aunt May is dead, they let her die. This is justice." _But you said there was No Justice_. The betraying thought pops into his head.

On the Thunderbolts ship Zeus Osborn sits before his gathered team Moonstone eyes are ecstatic, while Venom croons a song over and over again saying, "Time to Slay the Spidey, Spidey, and Spidey, time to slay the Spidey." Bulls-Eye sits with a smile on his face. Songbird is silent as Norman reviews them. The Radioactive Man is also quiet waiting for the briefing to begin. The Swordsman polishes his blade the metallic scraping breaking into Venom's rambling monologue. Penance stands alone his mask obscuring his face.

"Today we hunt down Spider-Man he has killed Hank Pym aka Yellow Jacket and Jessica Drew Spider-Woman, both members of the Avengers in an internal power struggle. He is now a criminal and it is our job to bring this traitor to justice."

"Can we kill him," Bullseye asks twirling twin daggers in his hands.

"You and Radioactive Man have a different mission."

"Are you removing me from the fun again Osborn?" Bullseye asks a dangerous edge in his voice.

"No I'm sending you after Parker's wife. Should he prove too difficult to apprehend I'm not above using a little leverage," Osborn says his voice ironic.

"Will we just be dealing with Spider-Man or will others be involved in this crusade of yours," Songbird asks her eyes hard and distrustful.

"Spider-Man will have no allies when I'm done with him so don't worry, your job is to bring him down."

"I heard he has new armor like Iron Man," questions Swordsman.

"Yes I've heard this too, but I will personally join the battle. And each of you will be given some new tech." Osborn says revealing eight gliders reminiscent of the Green Goblins accept each of these are marked with the Thunderbolt emblem.

"There are eight of them, are you planning on going into battle?" Songbird asks eyeing the gliders.

"But of course what type of leader would I be if I sent you against such a deadly foe as Spiderman," Norman Osborn says pulling his shirt apart to reveal chainmail armor over a white suit that has symbol of a Thunderbolt upon it.

"I will watch Spiderman's world crumble," Osborn says smiling. "I will personally see to it."

Mary Jane head is bowed tears pour down her face as she listens to the story Dr. Conner tells her. "I'm Sorry Mrs. Parker, but the serum I created was more than likely used to kill Reed Richards it is also the serum that has taken away Ben Grimm rocklike appearance."

"So much done just to kill, I can't believe it," Mary Jane says between sobs. "Peter would never do that," Mary Jane says shaking her head in denial. "Get out I don't want to hear these lies about Peter," She says pointing to the door as she holds her stomach in pain as the baby inside kicks.

Dr. Conner stands looking at the woman in tears he reaches out to comfort her only to pause as he looks up through the penthouse windows. He screams as he jumps across Mary Jane interposing his body between hers as the window explodes inward blowing the two back.

Dr. Conner stands meeting the demented gaze of Bullseye he takes a single step forward before stumbling back his one hand clasping futilely at the knives embedded in his chest as he falls forward dead. Bulls-Eye upon his glider swoops in snatching Mary Jane up by her red stresses he grins wickedly as he blast off.

In the Baxter Building alarms blare the sound goes unheeded as Ben Grimm takes another swig from a bottle of Jack. He stumbles into the lab where Reed gadgets lay idled unused. Ben's eyes are red his face stained with tears. He looks at a picture of the Fantastic Four, "Reed what I'm I suppose to do, I can't do anything if my powers are gone." Ben crushes the lab table in rage. "If I had been here, if I had my powers you wouldn't be dead now Reed," Ben screams.

"If you feel that way then drop that bottle Ben," Johnny says his eyes seeming to dance with flames.

"You're back Johnny," Ben says in surprise.

"Yeah and the kids want to know where their Uncle Ben is?"

"I don't know," Ben Grimm says. "I've been so lost…"

"You've been beating yourself up that's what you've been doing but Reed had enough gadgets and tech here to arm an entire armada I'm sure you will find something to take the fight to our enemies."

Ben's expression changes, "Who are we going to fight," Ben asks.

"Whoever is after Peter and MJ," Johnny Storm says flames burning around body. "Stark Tower has just been attacked Ben, and Avengers mansion has gone off the grid. Get moving Ben take the jet I will go on ahead."

"I'm on it Reed made me a power suit once when I lost my powers."

"See you at the battle," Johnny says his form engulfed in fire as he blasts off through the building flying towards Stark Towers his face is grim, "Peter I know you can handle yourself," he says to himself as pushes him to his limits, "But Mary Jane is in trouble."

"I've got her," Bullseye calls out triumphantly as he flies through the air on the glider his smile the only thing visible behind the mask he wears.

"We have trouble," The Radioactive Man says in his echoing voice behind the hazmat style suit that contained his radiation leakage. Bullseye pulls up beside him a bright streak of Fire hurtles towards the two of them.

Bullseye laughs manically as he twists his glider in mid-air spinning with Mary Jane still in his one hand grip. As the Human Torch bears down on him he releases Mary Jane. She lets out a blood curdling scream as she falls.

The Human Torch seeing her fall lets out a roar of pure rage as he dips down blasting after her. In the middle of his descent Bulls-Eye attacks sending a barrage of flying projectiles arching towards the Human Torch exposed back. Twisting the Human Torch turns unleashing a line of fire that melts the projectiles turning them to ash as twist back around leaving a trail of fire in his wake as he blasts himself towards Mary Jane.

Bullseye sneers as he sends a hail of rockets from his glider that detonate in the middle of the Manhattan.

Human Torch extends his flame outward in a box that encloses the explosion caused by the rockets smothering the flames and incinerating the rubble and debris falling towards traffic. Turning away from the momentary distraction he speeds downward grabbing Mary Jane at the last second before he splattered on the concrete. Johnny Storm as he skims the cars parked on the streets below his flame melting them into burning into burn slag.

"Johnny you saved me," Mary Jane says in.

"Of course I won't let there be any more collateral damage," Johnny says blasting through the streets as Bullseye and Radioactive Man chase after them, firing off rockets from their gliders that go hurling through the city as Johnny banks around corners up and under billboards and power lines. "Hold on tight this is going to be a bumpy ride," Johnny says accelerating the flames around his feet turning blue.

"You want to join in here Chen," Bullseye calls over his shoulder to Radioactive Man banking around yet another corner in pursuit of the Human Torch.

"If I must," The Radioactive Man says taking off his gloves unleashing a blast of Radiation towards the Human Torch who dodges the blast that slams into the side of a building causing the structure to dissolve collapsing in on itself.

At Stark Towers Ben Grimm leapt from the Fantastic Jet seeing Dr. Conner's he runs to him rolling him to his back. There he stares into the brown orbs of doctor seeing that he has little time left to live. "Who are you?"

"Ben Grimm," Ben says kneeling beside the doctor. "Where's Mary Jane?" He asks.

"She was taken by Bullseye," Conner's says weakly. Ben goes to leave seeing that there is no hope for the doctor, but is stopped by Conner who grabs hold of him, "Wait Ben, I'm sorry…so sorry," Conner says coughing up blood his eyes blinking rapidly.

"What are you talking about doc," Ben asks not wanting to let a dying man's words go unheard.

"It's my fault, Reed…dead…"

Ben face goes pale as he drops down beside the doctor, "tell me everything," Ben growls out anger and pain burning inside him. The doctor begins to speak his voice going lower and lower forcing Ben to lean closer until his ear is pressed to Dr. Conner's mouth.

Ben lifts his head from Dr. Connor's mouth his body still the last breath expended in telling Ben of his sins. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," Ben roars. "I'll kill him!" He rages tears falling from his face now twisted with sorrow, anger, grief, and blinding more hideous then his rocklike face he wore as Thing.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Spider-Man No Justice**

**Forward:**

Dr. Conner's formerly the Lizard is dead. Ben Grimm aka The Thing is there to hear Dr. Conner's dying words of regret and apology. Hearing the truth Ben lets out a roar of rage swearing vengeance. The Human Torch unaware of the startling revelations puts all his effort into protecting his best friend's Wife.

**Chapter 8: The Deadly Spider-Man**

Spiderman turns his head in the direction of Stark Tower the alarms pinging on his display. Taking off under the power of his booster he is unexpectedly thrown back. Regaining his balance he floats several feet off the ground as the Thunderbolts carrier ship Zeus appears above Avengers Mansion.

"Spiderman you are under arrest in the name of United States Federal Government," The familiar voice of Norman Osborn says of the loud speaker. Squads of strike force agents repel down ropes that drop down.

Anger flares through Peter's head as he links with the cameras in Stark Tower seeing Conner's fall the daggers slamming into his mentors and sometime enemy's chest. He watches in horror as Bullseye take MJ. "No!" Spiderman cries out blasting forward launching spider bombs from his web shooters into the mass of bodies descending on Avenger's Mansion. In an explosion of white the entirety of the mansion is engulfed in web. The strike force agents are trapped dangling in the air stuck to the adhesive webbing as Spiderman blasts past them head straight for the Zeus.

Rockets fill the sky with total disregard for the human life endangered as the flare out at Spiderman. Spiderman is undeterred moving faster than ever before propelled by fear for Mary Jane. He dodges the rockets. He lands on one launching off it while shooting web from both hands his web attaching to the head of two missiles, with a twitch of his arms he changes the trajectory of the rockets sending them back at the Zeus.

Norman Osborn stands up as he dons the helm that is reminiscent of a Spartans helmet he takes to his glider the rest of the Thunderbolts dropping out of the hanger doors hurtling towards Spiderman, "The time of our fated battle is here," he whispers in a grandiose tone.

Spiderman sees the oncoming threat his rage reaching a point where it vanishes and the entire world seems to slow down. He accesses the government files on each member of the Thunderbolts streaming their weaknesses into his cerebral cortex as he engages Swordsman first the man's deadly blade pointed at him a blast of concussion force issue forth from the sword blade. Spiderman dodges the blast flashing past Swordsman as Spiderman passes by his mechanical spider-arms latch onto the Swordsman's blade yanking them from his grip. Turning in midair Spiderman twist about taking the swords in hands as blasts downwards even as the Swordsman turns about to face Spiderman who lashes out with both blades in diagonal strikes that cut the Swordsman from shoulder to waist diagonally. Swordsman's body falls in pieces his legs still attached to the glider that careens off crashing into the ground.

"That was unexpected," Osborn says observing the Battle from above as Spiderman drops down cutting through his own web with his stolen swords dropping from view.

"Indeed," says Moonstone her blond hair blowing around her the tight white spandex suit she wears making her beacon in the sky. She hoovers beside Osborn along with Penance who says nothing his face hidden behind the metal mask that matches the spiked armor he wears.

On the ground Venom comes after Spider-Man with Songbird banking around to flank the web Crawler who disappears from sight under the cover of the webbing he has laid across the battle field. "Come out and play little Spider," Venom hisses he as he takes his glider down low sweeping under the web that covers the mansion. As he glides through a nearly invisible spider line shimmers for a brief instant before clotheslining Venom nearly cutting him into the glider flies out from under Venom as he hits the ground hard.

Spiderman leaps from the shadows jumping onto the glider the camouflage of his suit shifting to take on the appearance of Venom as he streaks towards Songbird who calls out to him, "Where's Spiderman?" she calls out unaware of the switch.

"He comes," Spiderman hisses taking up a position beside Songbird, "Hit him with your little scream," Spider-Man says mimicking Venom speech patterns.

With shrug Songbird opens her mouth calibrating a sonic pitch to its highest frequency. She had thought better of Spider-Man but world topsy turvy and the good guys were bad guys and villains like Osborn ran the government.

As she sees moment unleashing her voice the blast occulting outward striking her enemy. "Keep it up," Venom hisses behind her in glee.

Venom Stumbles out of into partial opening tracing his instinctual connection to Spider-Man He curses, "Stupid Spider hurts us, he needs to pay, pay for hurting us," Venom says just before the Venom's suit screams in pain as the sonic vibrations course through its being.

Mac Gargan screams reaching for his ears as the blast lifts him off his feet throwing him back as the force of the sonic blast ruptures his ear drums his ears begin bleeding as his screams out in pain. The symbiote alien suit flees away from its host even as Gargan reaches out for it in need the need of an addict fighting against withdrawal. Pains lances through his body he cries out in pain calling out for the suit.

As songbird lets her attack fade she turns catching movement out the corner of her eye. She is unable to stop Venom who reaches out for her. Too late she realizes that she has been duped as one the mechanical spider arm clamps around her throat crushing her trachea. "With no vocal cords your powers are useless correct?" Spiderman asks his voice no longer that of Venom. as the adamantium arms crushes her throat.

"Plea…please…P…e…t…e—" the adamantium arm crushes her throat and spine. In casual manner Spiderman tosses her from her glider.

Unable to scream her face like a dying fish mouth wide open grasping futilely for air eyes wide in pain and shock. Songbird last sight as she falls is of Spiderman holding the stolen swords at his side his head titled upwards towards where Norman Osborn watches. No sound issues forth as she hits the ground snot pours from her nose tears pill from her eyes she screams inside it wasn't supposed to end this way. She hears Venom screaming in pain and lost it is loud enough for all to hear and for her it is the last thing she will ever hear before the blackness claims her.

Mac Gargan looks around still holding his hands over his ears that leak blood. Spider-Man glides towards him, Gargan tries to speak but Spiderman strikes the sword in his left hand cutting path through Gargan's arms at the wrist taking his hands and his head in one swipe. Gargan's head goes sailing through the air, hitting the ground with a hard thump rolling across the ground finally stumbling to a halt some feet away as Gargan body drops lifelessly to the ground.

Human Torch stops at the edge of Hudson River he sets Mary Jane down, "Go hide I won't let you die here," Human Torch says emotions clogging his throat as Bullseye and Radioactive descend upon him. As Mary Jane stumbles away her emotions confused Johnny calls out to her, "Oh and MJ cover your eyes I'm about to light the skyline up." Human Torch says his form beginning to glow as if the sun is rising as he blast off faster than any rocket he hurls straight into the Radioactive Man who radioactive blast seem to fuse with Johnny's flame turning him into a green streak of fire as he hits the Radioactive Man square on driving into the man's chest.

Chen can feel the his death before it strikes as the green flaming man hits him even as he raises his shields they are ineffective against the Human Torch, the shield seems to be sucked into the maelstrom of the Human Torch's flame. Chen feels the heat of the flame as it washes over him even as he feels his ribs snap from the impact. Chen coughs up blood the stupid radioactive suit Osborn had insisted he wear clouding his vision even as the suit is burnt away under the heat of the Torch's rage melting and fusing to his flesh.

Chen feels his spine shatter for a brief instant as he is pushed through a solid stone building then through a steel pillar and out through the opposite side of the building to go falling to streets below in a flaming mass that thankfully he cannot feel as all sensation in body have died from the paralyzing assault. He closes his eyes thinking that if he is going to die why did it have to be in such a ridiculous get up?

Bullseye seeing Radioactive Man death turns about not prepared to die he streaks towards the Avengers mansion his glider beginning to shake with the amount of stress he places on it to take him away from the Human Torch who bears down on him with all the vengeful fury of a fire god.

Norman Osborn frown's his face twisting into a sneer as four signals implanted in his team Thunderbolts go dead. "Four of our Thunderbolts are down Moonstone," Osborn says coldly. "It's time for you and our silent hero to enter the fray. Authorization lethal force is granted crush him," Osborn says drawing from a satchel at his side twin thunderbolts that he hurls down into the mass of webbing that catches flame in an instant burning through webbing and flesh as those agents trapped are incinerated in a flare of yellow light. "There is nothing that Spiderman can devise that I cannot destroy," Osborn says in a gloating tone.

Moonstone nods her head moving with precision as strikes hard and fast before Spiderman can register the attack driving him down with a furious blow that is lessen by the suits verbatim weave. The swords in his hand fly up landing in the ground point down. Spiderman recovers quickly his spider arms defending him from her pummeling strikes. Finally he is able to grab her arms forcing them down to her side, "I Don't normally hit women, but today seems to be the exception," Spiderman says sarcastically delivering a punishing uppercut to Moonstone's gut doubling her over before following up with an uppercut that catches her beneath the jaw. The punch lifts her off her feet. She is restrained by the mechanical spider arms that hold her down the other spider arms having caught her ankles holding her in spread eagle position.

"It's just like a man to try to get a girl spread eagle," Moonstone says suggestively. "Maybe the spider has a little crush?" Moonstone says in a questioning voice. "Be careful I might rip out your heart."

Moonstone turns intangible dropping from the adamantium spider arms grasp. Moonstone drops inside Spider-Man's defenses taking a swing at Spider-Man who dodges by leaping back. Moonstone leaps to the side as a spider arm swipes at her head she dodges a second swing stepping into the next by turning intangible. Moonstone reaches out her hands to grab Spiderman turning solid in the process. "Time to take you out little spider—m," Moonstone says coughing unable to finish her words. Her eyes widen in shock as she looks down she seeing Spiderman's hand protruding from her chest cavity.

"It was so easy to distract you, with my flailing spider arms, that you forgot I had real ones," Spiderman says squeezing her heart. Moonstone her reflexes too slow to react tries to turn her body intangible to no avail as she flickers in and out held in place by her beating heart. Spiderman applies real pressure on her heart closing his hand around the bating organ in a single brutal fist crushing it. Moonstone blinks once before sliding off Spiderman's hand leaving her crushed heart behind in his closed fist.

Penance strikes hard fast hitting Spider-Man with such force that the web Crawler is thrown from one side of the ruins of Avenger's Mansion to other. Before Spider-Man can gain his feet he is hit with kinetic blasts that pounds him to the ground the only thing saving him the verbatim lace through his armor. As the force of the attack becomes too much for Spider-Man he activates a bubble shield, but Penance is undeterred the hero who was once Speedball was no longer a happy go lucky third rate hero. Now he was a power house with something to atone for the death of innocent children that had led to the superhero registration act that had led to the Civil War and by extension to Spiderman's decision to back Tony Stark and thus reveal his identity and thus put Aunt May in harm's way.

Spiderman recognizes these facts processing them and determining that he must crush this man who had taken on the Penance to atone for his crimes. He can understand the strength that is born from such fanatical zeal that comes with causing such pain. For a brief moment Spiderman feels uncomfortably almost as if he is looking at a mirror image of himself, of what he had been for so long. Living his entire trying to make amends for a single life altering event but had it done any good where was he now.

Shaking off the melancholy Spiderman remembers why he is fighting. He fights for Mary Jane who is out there in danger. Had he not sworn to never let another suffer because of his actions? MJ would die because of his choices like his first love had. Gwen Stacy had lost her life the same way to none other than Norman Osborn.

Spiderman uses that to focus his rage as blasts forward he strikes at Penance putting aside past friendships he unleashes his spider-arms throwing blow for blow as Penance kinetic enhance punches sends spasms through his armor. Peter wonders what the thresh hold for verbatim is as he is driven back.

Unable to match Penance blow for blow even with adamantium spider arms he feels as if the suit is growing sluggish. A blindside attack strikes Spiderman's back sending a shockwave that races through his body. Staring up he sees Osborn has hurled something that looks like a thunderbolt that sends an electromagnetic pulse coursing through his suit. Accessing his suits electromagnetic harness he tries to shunt the overwhelming power flow into his shields, but even as he does Penance strikes again shattering the feeble shielding he was trying to erect. Spiderman feels the suit growing heavy turning into dead weight around him even as Penance rains down deadly kinetic blow after kinetic blow.

Finally unable to stop the pounding he is receiving, Spiderman grabs Penance with his remaining strength. The Iron Spider Armor locks its four arms around the armor torso of Penance. "Activate self-destruction," Spiderman says the suit appears to crack, the seams along it's back unlocking expelling Peter as the booster trigger accelerating upward in a straight line flying straight into the Zeus. As it hits the ship the iron spider suit explodes taking the Zeus and Penance with it in a hail of flaming debris consisting of shards of burning metal.

Spiderman stands half naked in the ruin of Avengers Mansion lifting himself up from the rubble his hand closes around the hilt of the Swordsman fallen blade. Norman Osborn floats above his face twisted in a horrible snarl as the two men face off against each other one last time a contest that both have engaged in time and again. Across the distance Osborn arms two thunderbolts one in each hand looking like some mad god from ancient myth floating above the destruction he has wrought.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Spider-Man: No Justice**

**Forward:**

The Thunderbolts have fallen to Spider-Man. Now Spider-Man faces off against Norman Osborn. The arch enemies are posed for a climatic showdown who will be the victor and if either wins what will be the fate of the Marvel Universe with two mad men vying for supremacy.

**Chapter 9: Flash Cry**

Bullseye turns on his glider firing off rockets striking key structural points causing billboards and statuary to fall upon the citizens of New York. The Human Torch seeing the danger veers off course to save the lives of the innocents. Speeding through Manhattan Bullseye appears above the final scene of destruction as the Zeus falls from the sky crashing into the ruins of Avengers Mansion in explosion that sends shrapnel spraying outwards into surrounding area. At the center of the destruction Norman Osborn and Spiderman face off.

Osborn descends his face contorted in rage and glee as he fires off rockets from his glider. Spiderman dodges the incoming missiles with ease shooting web that latch onto Osborn glider.

Seeing the battle Bullseye swoops in throwing a fan of daggers, they turn end over end slicing through the air. One slices the webbing attached to Osborn's glider the other three strike Spiderman's side as his spider senses alerting him at the last instant giving him just time to turn the blades sinking into his flesh missing his vital organs avoiding near certain death. Spiderman falls hitting the ground hard dropping the sword he had just recently recovered.

Bullseye swoops down taking up the other sword protruding from the ground coming in low he takes a swing aiming from Spiderman's head. Spiderman ducks blood running from his side as snatches up his fallen blade in time to deflect the next deadly strike. The two exchange blows with Spiderman going on the defensive his agility restricted by the knives embedded in his side. Bullseye in hot pursuit leaps from his glider bringing his sword up over his head in an overhead strike putting all his power behind it.

Spiderman blocks, but the power behind the blow buckles him his side folding in as a hiss of pain issues from between clench teeth. Bullseye plants a foot in Spiderman's chest kicking him on his back. He strikes again with a killing blow that Spiderman barely deflects. Bullseye strikes again wearing Peter down with each blow, finally Bullseye disarms Peter sending the blade spinning off behind him.

Osborn sees this and feels a momentary since of accomplishment, but then the voice of the goblin whispers in his ear, "_He will take your glory. Spiderman is yours to kill_." Norman shakes his head trying to deny the goblin. "He dies at my command," Osborn says stubbornly resisting the goblin persuasive vocie.

"_He dies at your command, but not your hands. Don't let him take away your moment,_" the Goblin roars in his mind. Norman glider drops down his hand closing around the fallen sword. "He's mine Bullseye," Osborn calls out even as Bullseye lifts the sword two handed over his head with sword point down about drive the sword into Spiderman's heart.

Bullseye ignores Osborn the bloodlust in him overwhelming his common sense, "I said the spider is mine," Roars Osborn blasting forward on his glider the sword before him.

Spiderman feels death looming over him. He thinks he sees that grim aspect of death hovering at the corner of his vision, and wonders if this is what his aunt had felt had seen or had she gone peacefully? Had Reed been right was it her moment was she happy as death came for her comforted by those closest to her? Spiderman saw the deadly blade descend and the faces of those he'd killed. Tony Stark flashed through his mind. Sue her eyes wide with shock and betrayal, Reed his face carved in agony.

Spiderman tries moves but it is too late as the blade flashes down. Instinctively he covers his body his eyes close against his will.

Everything stands still Spiderman opens his eyes Bullseye looms over him a blade protruding from his chest his eyes bulge from behind his iconic mask the sword in Bullseye's hands falls. Peter moves in a flinching motion as Bullseye falls forward sliding off the blade protruding out his body a wet sucking sound accompany his fall as he collapses.

"Well my prodigal son it has come down to you and me," Osborn says eyeing the blood that pools around Spiderman's side.

"Osborn, you've finally came out of hiding," Spiderman says his hands grasping the fallen sword as he gets to his feet.

"I had too, I'm so proud of you. You have finally embraced the destiny that I always envision for you." Osborn says his face split into a grin.

"What like you, a crazy megalomaniac," Spiderman says irony evident in his voice.

Osborn smiles, "I think you misunderstand me. Why did you do it Peter, kill your friends leave them dead at your feel?"

"You wouldn't understand Osborn, you're a psychotic killer," Spiderman says eyeing Osborn his breath labor.

"Harsh words for someone who killed an innocent woman," Osborn says.

"Innocent!" Spiderman roars, "May is dead, they did nothing they deserved to die with all their power and knowledge she meant nothing to them. They betrayed our friendship."

"Peter, Peter, Peter, why didn't you come to me, how many did you beg for help, when I was here always waiting for you to ask me for the help I would have only been too eager to supply."

"Help Osborn, you can't help me Osborn, you were always on my list," Spiderman says lifting his sword up.

"That is too bad," Osborn says attacking with manic might driving the wounded Spiderman back a step and then another.

Spiderman his face is a harsh line of intensity met Osborn head up. He exchanges blows with Osborn the two going back and forth carving flesh from each other. They swung their swords with all the pent of rage and passion in them, they drove at each other with more force than skill both uncaring of their safety. Spiderman's spider senses save him from a near fatal blow that came in an underhanded thrust. Throwing himself backwards he unleashes his web catching Osborn around the ankles pulling him off his feet.

They both hit the ground landing on their backs. Spiderman lets out a painful grunt his sword falling from his grip as he grabs his side. Osborn gets it to his feet leveling himself up on his sword. Spiderman tries to rise but is dealt a punishing blow, a kick to his wounded side that lifts him off the ground. Peter collapses his face a mask of pain and agony as he is dealt kick after kick until he can't move any longer. Norman stands over Spiderman his breath coming in harsh breaths as he laughs over his fallen enemy.

"And now you die," Osborn gloats lifting his sword for the finishing blow.

Peter looks up through swollen eyes seeing Osborn he watches in amazement as Osborn's body wreathed in flames. Osborn turns his face a mask of twisted cruelty and rage at being foil in his moment of glory. A second flaming blast of fire lifts madman off his feet throwing him aside. Human Torch stands over Peter holding his hand out. Spiderman takes the proffered hand rising to his feet on tottering limbs.

"Johnny," Spiderman gasps out. "MJ"

"She's fine Pete I saw to that I think I killed the Radioactive Man," Human Torch says his tone regretful.

"He deserved to die," Peter says his words cold as he stands fully on his two feet. "I'll be right back I need to end this." Peter saying moving towards Osborn who rolls on the ground extinguishing the flames his body smokes as he sits upon his knee screaming in agony. The sound of Spiderman foot crunching on the gravel causes Osborn turn his face is mask of boiling sear skin that seems to leak off his face.

"Parker come to gloat," Osborn says his voice completely changed. "Come try to finish me off if you can," Osborn says in a cackling voice like some evil witch.

"Your reign of terror is over Osborn," Spiderman says moving closer.

"Reign of terror? Who killed his friends, who murdered Stark? Does your flaming friend know what you did how you slid the blade across S—" Peter slaps Osborn down drawing blood as his backhand drives Osborn to his back. Osborn attempts to get up turning on his hands and knees. Spiderman pursues allowing Osborn to gain his feet only to kick the side of his knee in the crunch of shattering bone and cartilage sounding like thunder. Osborn drops to his good knee as Spiderman straddles his back drawing the thin line of web from his wrist wrapping it around his Osborn throat strangling him.

"You were always going to die Osborn," Spiderman whispers in his ear. "You were always on the list. Do you think I forgot about Gwen?" Spiderman asks. Osborn futilely tries to fight for his life flailing at his neck as blood spills from the opening being sawed into his throat.

"Pete!" Human Torch calls out to his friend seeing him committing murder. "Enough you're killing him."

"He deserves to die," Spiderman screams over his shoulder. "I won't let criminals like him suffer to live. They always come back to haunt me. No more."

"Peter this isn't you," Human Torch says beseeching his oldest friend.

"This is what has to be done," Spiderman says his words brooking no argument. "This is what must be done. You no—" Peter's words are cut off as a ray of light strikes him he is thrown back sliding across the ground his body convulsing in pain.

Human Torch looks around to see where the shot came from. As he scans the area a figure arrives resolving into the form of Ben, "What are you doing Ben?" Human Torch asks.

"As the kid said what must be done," Ben says his tone grim and resolute.

Ben points the ray gun at Spiderman who stares at him with anger and rage in his eyes. Johnny steps in front of Ben shielding his friend. "Ben stop this, the whole world is going out of control."

"There is no stopping this kid," Ben says anger in his voice. "He killed Reed."

Human Torch shakes his in denial, "No way not Pete."

"He killed them he killed Tony he came here to kill Hank Pym, he made a hit list Johnny. I know the truth. He even cured me just so that I would be out of the way."

"It doesn't make sense, why would he turn on us? Pete has fought with us always. He is the consummate hero."

"Even heroes fall kid," Ben Grimm says sadly.

"I can't believe it," Johnny says, "Tell him Pete," Human Torch implores in a desperate tone turning to Spiderman who stares back at him with pain in his eyes Human Torch flinches back from the truth in his friends. Ben shakes his head lifting his ray gun, "I called in the Avengers but they won't be necessary," Ben says stepping forward leveling the laser he wields at Peter Parker.

"If he killed Reed then…then my sister too… there is no way he wouldn't kill Sue," Human Torch says backing away from Spiderman who slowly begins to stir and Ben who looks at him sadly shaking his head sadly.

"I can show you the truth," Osborn says in a nasally voice. "The truth of Peter Parker," he says triumphantly.

The Human Torch looks at the burnt visage of Osborn who pulls out a data pad that he activates a holo image forms between them showing Susan Storm in Peter's arms the blade of the scalpel sliding across her throat.

"You see proof, taken from video footage in Mr. Fantastic lab, he tried to expunge it from the system, but I found a personal cam that Reed kept on himself for his lab experiments," Osborn says gleefully.

Human Torch shakes his head in denial, Spiderman reaches out to him, "Johnny," He says as the Osborn laughs in the goblin voice.

The Human Torch is in that moment Johnny Storm he cries out it's a rumbling roar like an erupting volcano he flares brighter then sun as tears of liquid fire run down his cheeks. Ben lifts his arm knowing what is happening he opens his mouth in entreaty, but before a single syllable reaches his lips the entirety of the city square block that Avenger's Mansion rests upon is incinerated. In that moment a dark presence of life and rebirth in the universe takes notice of the flame that is produced through rage and sorrow.

Spiderman eyes widen in shock as he calls out for Mary Jane reaching out to his friend his hand vanishing turning instantly into particles less than ash as flames hotter than sun consume him. Osborn only has time to recognize that his victory has been taken away as he vanishes in blaze of light his wild laughter burned away as the heat from the flames sear his lungs before he combusts in a shower of ash.

On the docks of the Hudson River Mary Jane hears her name, "Peter?" she asks questionably dropping to her knees in pain as she feels liquid leak down her eyes. She grimaces as she feels contractions. "Oh know not now, it's too soon," Mary Jane wails holding her stomach alone. "Where are you Peter?"

Professor Xavier awakens his eyes wide as he sits up. The rest of the X-Men are wakeup as he cries out in pain. The White Queen is awakens seconds later her body turning to diamond to fight off the mental cry of pain, The psychic mutants known as the Cocoas, triplets sister who monitor the mutant world through cerebral fall down as one the cry of sorrow bombarding them overriding their combined minds.

The Mighty Avenger's descend outside the grounds of Avengers Mansion they shield their eyes as the flames heat melts the sidewalks and streets. Ares bows his head understanding all to the well the complexity of war. Ms. Marvel watches in stun shock. The Wasp, Wonder Man, and the Black Widow back away from the mansion unable to withstand the heat pouring forth.

"Can't we do something," The Wasp says.

"It's too late," Ares says. "It seems that the Human Torch has decided to usurp Apollo throne. Any avenging needing to be done this day is finished," he says in tone of respect as the flames pushed ever outward.

"Yes it would seem so," Luke Cage says striding up to Aries the god of war with the The Iron Fist beside him along with Ronin, Echo and Wolverine. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it," Wolverine says walking towards the flames that are dying down. "Come on let's see if anyone survive this mess.

Doctor Strange Appears before the Avengers in his astral projected form, "Run!" he calls out. "Run away, he will burn the world to ash."

Johnny looks around he sees nothing but glass a wasteland of glass he looks around for Ben but sees nothing images flash through his mind and in an instant of clarity he realizes what he has done. He looks down at his hands in horror, "I killed my best friend, Ben!" He wails a second time this time his Flash Cry is brighter a pillar of flames that can be seen from space a flame that extends into the atmosphere and down through the earth piercing through the man structures and through the crust of the earth down for miles.

The Avenger's retreat the warning coming in enough time even as the flame spreads outward consuming more city blocks.

"Is there no way to stop it," Black Widow asks.

"None," Ares responds. "I'm a god, but even I would be consumed by those flames of sorrow."

"Then I will take the job, it's my responsibility I should have seen the kid going down this route. All the times he asked for advice I assumed he was strong enough to handle anything. But May dying was too much," Wolverine says ready to walk into the flames.

Ares places a restraining hand on Wolverine's should, "Don't you will die even your healing factor wouldn't be enough to withstand a flame of this intensity. "I understand Spiderman's fall," Ares says regretfully. "The grief one feels after losing a love one is a part of war it gives one great strength, but it can a person do terrible things in retribution that is the double edge sword of such power."

"He was insane we all wanted to kill Tony at one point or another," Black Widow says all the Avengers shake their heads in the affirmative. "But we never acted on it, and to kill Reed and Sue to kill Hank."

"He blamed them for not saving his aunt," Luke Cage says, "It's no excused but everyone has lost someone they love it's one of our strengths it makes us stronger in Spiderman's case his uncles death made him a matchless hero. His aunt's death made him a nearly matchless villain."

"And what about the Human Torch what will grief make of him do," Ms. Marvel asks her voice commanding and condemning at the same time. "We must find a way to put out those flames before the world is turned into hell itself."

"Perhaps that is how the world is supposed to end," Wolverine said.

At the center of the flames that quickly expand Johnny kneels unable to control his power a power that is beyond anything he has manifested in long career as a member of the Fantastic Four. In the flames walks a figure seemingly untouched by the flames his face shielded and masked only his eyes can be seen from behind the metal gray mask. He steps forward the green of his tunic giving away his identity, "Johnny Storm," Doctor Doom says. "You have robbed me of my vengeance you have taken away any solace I might have found in killing the one who killed Reed. I understand she was your sister, but he was my everything my reason for living what now will Doom do? Who will Victor Von Doom measure his self against?"

Johnny looks at Doctor Doom who is wreath in magical energies beyond his understanding. "Please Doom take it away make it stop. I'm going beyond nova I will wipe out the world."

Doctor Doom stares at Johnny. "Mercy and Vengeance let it be done have I not always said I would save the world if only Reed had ever listened to me but alas he did not and now he never will." Doctor Doom says stretching his hand out touching Johnny's Storm forehead. "Thank you," Johnny whispers as Doom drains him of his power of his essence. Johnny closes his eyes a look peace coming over his face.

"Look after the children," he says as his essence is leached away into Doom. Behind the mask where his eyes should be there rages the cosmic fire that is Johnny Storm the Human Torch. Johnny body crashes to the ground a lifeless husk as the flames recede.

Doom stands over Johnny's body as the Avenger's surround him ready to do battle. "There is no need for the theatrics I have done what I have come to do," Doctor Doom says.

"And what might that be bub," Wolverine says letting his claws pop.

"Why to save the world of course. Who but Doom could extinguish such a flame," Doom says looking at the fallen body of Johnny Storm. "Bury him." Doom says vanishing before their eyes. "And remember it was Doom who saved you from his eternal flame."


	10. Chapter 10

Spider-Man: No Justice

Forward:

Johnny in his grief let go a Flash Cry a flame so intense it burned the atmosphere and would have consumed the world if not for the timely intervention of Doctor Doom. Now in the aftermath of the Spider-Man's No Justice declaration the Fantastic Four is dead, Iron Man has fallen, the Thunderbolts are no more, and Hero and Villains alike have felt the wrath of a Not So Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man. Now a gathering of the remaining Illuminate takes place with old and new faces to discuss the future of the world, and the Skrull Threat…More importantly the child of Peter Parker is on its way what will be the outcome.

Epilogue:

Madam Web sits in astral projected form time, Doctor Strange floats beside her. Professor Xavier is present as well his form contemplative. Doom form sits at the astral projected table. The Black Panther appears in the form of the Panther God, before turning into the image of the man T 'Challa. The White Queen takes her seat at the table along with demonic presence of the Hood.

"We are all gathered here to discuss the fall of Spider-Man," Madam Web states looking at each of the men present.

"His fall nearly destroyed the world," the Hood says his voice hard.

"Yes his physic break lead to the death of many valiant men and women. Heroes and villains alike fell to Spider-Man in his rage," Professor Xavier says his voice sad. "Yet this is why we must come to peaceful understanding."

"Your pacifist nature seems to be at odds with your pupil and chosen leader of your military organization the X-Men."

"Scott has…"

"Spare us Xavier we all are aware of his recent activities to ensure the survival of Mutant kind," Doom says.

"Can you blame my husband," White Queen says her beautiful face turning to hard planes of diamond.

"Enough we are here to discuss the aftermath of the Peter's decision," T'Challa says his deep voice silencing the others and gaining slight nod of respect from Doctor Doom. "We lost the Fantastic Four, Iron Man, the Thunderbolts, and Spider-Man himself. Six of the greatest heroes living have fallen. Yet there is an imminent Skrull Invasion."

"How do we plan to deal with aliens, please don't tell me you plan to bring all our forces together in some cliché team-up for the ages," The Hood says mocking those at the table.

"No," Says a new voice appearing at the table.

"Scott!" The White Queen says in surprise.

Cyclops ignores his wife looking at the assemble group, "More secrets Charles, is this not what nearly destroy our world when the Hulk returned from space?"

"Secrets Scott that is interesting almost as interesting as you being here in the astral plane, and more importantly X-Force."

"What of it Charles, you aren't the only psychic. I am doing what you trained me to do lead, to make the hard decisions."

"And was that murder and assassination?" Charles asks angrily standing up his voice raise the power of his telepathic mind pressing in on the gathered astral forms.

Cyclops smiles, "I'm the leader of the X-Men Charles, and I will do what is necessary to protect my students and those in my charge."

"To what end?"

"Do not fear I'm neither you nor Magneto. My course is clear."

"Enough of this father son bickering," The Hood says the demonic voice echoing on the Astral Plane.

"Yes enough with the bickering what has brought you here Scott Summers?" Doom demands.

"I have procured a counter to the Skrulls."

Eyebrows lift as Cyclops speaks and Madam Web shakes her head in sadness. "It is simple if they enter earth's atmosphere I will unleashed the legacy virus upon them, and there already depleted population will cease to be."

Charles face blanches, the White Queen at her husband in a mixture of fear, respect, disgust, and love. Doom nods his head the mask obscuring any form of emotion. The Black Panther says nothing. The Hood smiles beneath his cowl.

"Am I the only one who finds this unacceptable?" Professor Xavier asks.

"It solves the problem," Doom says.

"Cyclops actions are not without merit," Doctor Strange says drawing all their eyes onto him. "I fear this threat must be dealt with swiftly and Cyclops solution offers that."

"Then it's decided, Beast has already left the team after designing the virus that is adapted solely to them, but your dream Charles is no longer even an option. We are going extinct in this case Magneto was correct, but I will not be a tyrant and preach aggression and domination nor will I preach assimilation and acceptance."

Madam looks at the two seeing diverging futures she shakes her head and speaks. "I have gathered you here, because Spider-Man is needed he is a part of the web of fate, he is the moral compass of our universe and his fall has trigger events that can't be stopped."

"You speak as if Spider-Man was the glue holding the universe together?" Doom says.

"As you well know Victor," Madam Web says. "The Hulk is an anomaly his strength protects us in our greatest time of need, Reed mind allowed us to comprehend the abstracts and for them to comprehend us. But Spider-Man held a different purpose, and he is dead along with Reed, and now only the Hulk remains, but it was Sue who kept the balance of comic continuity for her power kept us shielded. With her death that shield has been removed."

"What does this have to do with Spider-Man?" Doctor Doom asks.

"It was Spider-Man who held in check the entities that have consumed our friend here Parker Robbins. Even now I can hear the demons of lower realm rejoice at his fall for demons love nothing more than the morally pure to plunge into evil."

"So what you want to bring Peter back?" the Hood asks his face turning to shadow while his eyes turn a glowing yellow.

"No I have Peter Parker, the real Parker or what the world will believe is the real the Peter. I have already sent him to his wife to oversee the birth of the new Fantastic Four."

"You lie Doom killed him," The Hood says.

"No Johnny Storm killed him I merely ended Johnny's life to extinguish his flame that would have burn away the atmospheres and reach the core of this world."

"Peter can't return," the Hood says shaking his head.

"Why not heroes return all the time, Thor, Captain America," The Black Panther says eyeing the Hood looking sideways at Doom.

"He is returned our moral center is firm, it is for Victor to raise our Mind, for even our world resolves around a trinity, Mind, Body, and Spirit. Richards embody the mind, Bruce Banner aka the Hulk the body, and Spider-Man the spirit. In every cosmic have these three been necessary."

The Hood screams "You will not rob me of this", the Hood roars the Demonic form of Dormammu stares out at the gather assembly. Doctor Strange rises up and brings his powers to bear on the demonic entity the clash the powers blanketing the astral plane. Doctor Doom rises up mystical powers swarming around him. The Black Panther rises as well adding his Mystical powers to Dooms and Strange. The three lock the demon in prism of energy Dormammu laughs as he throws his powers against the three knocking them back at the same time shattering the Prism and moves towards the gather assembly.

A scream tears through the astral plane momentarily distracting Dormammu, "Beware They Come!" "Judgment Destruction," Wails the voice that seems to shatter dimensions driving Dormammu back. Doctor strange uses all his power summoning energies beyond his control with the help of Doctor Doom and Black Panther. They imprison the entity in multiple energy prisms that Dormammu shatters into pieces. Dormammu screams opening a portal to his own dimension even as pieces of him are trapped in prisms crystals as he runs from the scream of terror that races through the astral plane.

"That was Black Bolt," Professor Xavier says. "I can sense is mind he has been overwhelmed and the End of our world approaches…Ahhhhh!" Xavier screams his form vanishing from the astral plane. White Queen in her diamond form reaches and recoils cracks appearing in her face as she looks to Scott before vanishing from the astral plane.

Scott reaches out, "Emma," He cries as she vanishes before then he too disappears.

Parker Robbins fall from the astral plane his body bleeding from every opening he open his eyes the cloak he's worn nothing more than ash he opens his hand holding before his eyes a prism crystal. He frowns before passing out the prism sinking into his chest.

Mary Jane cries out her voice rising to levels of critical force her legs are fasten down by stirrups. Her breath comes in harsh gasp. "Where's Peter?" she asks no one answers having the news footage. "He's not dead," Mary Jane says to the silence of the room. "He's not evil."

"Of course I'm sure he's on the way," her Anna says.

"Ma'am there are complications," The doctor says, "Fascinating I've never seen anything like this."

"What wrong with me…ahhhhh…should I be feeling this way?" Mary Jane asks her Aunt Anna beside her.

The doctor pulls Anna aside, "Ma'am your niece is suffering from what looks like a strange mutation, considering who her husband it not as strange as some things we've seen though."

"What is wrong with her?"

"Instead of a single child, there are multiple children her womb has changed into a spider sack."

"What will become of the babies?" Anna asks a horrified expression on her face.

"We will have to deliver the children and see."

In Latveria Doctor Doom awakes in his bed his head pounding he sits on up to see Valerie Richards on a plush rug thousands of years old playing with an artificial dog she has built with artificial intelligence surpassing that of anything he has seen her father do. "Daughter come, show me what else you have been up too," Doom says in a fatherly voice sitting fully up as he takes Valerie into his arms.

"Well you have cured the world disease solved world hunger and almost brought about the end of war, however can I follow that up?" Valerie asks with an impish grin.

"I'm sure you will enlighten me."

"Of course universal peace," Valerie says.

In Wakanda the Black Panther sits up with a grunt Storm sits beside him rubbing a hand over her round belly, "He is growing fast T'Challa," Storm says looking at Franklin Richards who juggles miniature planets on his fingertips.

"You are right Ororo, the world has changed greatly for that one, but he seems to be adjusting."

"Only time will tell, but Charles believes he is the strongest mutant in existence."

"Then that strength must be temper with prudence. I think it is time to take his training to the next level."

"You would teach him? He is my godson and he holds the fate of reality itself in his hands we can't hope to win should his mind fracture as Legion's and the Scarlet Witch's power did."

"Will this be discussed at the illuminate meeting husband?"

"That is if we have another, last time Dormammu nearly destroyed and Black Bolt's warning nearly trapped us in the astral plane."

"Do you find it strange that you and Doctor Doom have become such allies?"

"It is no different than your Xavier and Magneto Ororo. Victor has always worked to a greater ideal, and while Reed is my dearest friend we trusted in his vision absolutely to the harm of us all. As have the X-Men trusted to Xavier dream. Cyclops is trying to navigate in a new world as we all are. The status quo has been changed."

Storm leans her head on his shoulder, "I can only wait and see he has put is faith in Hope."

"And you would place your hope in Franklin?"

"Yes T'Challa, I think it is best that he chose to stay with us and go with Doom. Even if he has change and been accepted by the Panther God. I feel more comfortable."

Scott looks over Emma head bowed Wolverine stands beside him, "We have to prepare Emma is out Xavier is lost to us. Magneto has taken him away to recover."

"What threat is there that could not out such heavy hitters."

"I don't know, but X-Force will be needed, they don't trust my judgment, but a force more powerful than the Skrulls awaits us."

"What about hope, what if what Bishop said is true."

"Seen a team a after her shadow her Logan and make sure she is alright."

"Will do, we will be in a tight spot with brains and his bunch, and Tony and his tech gone."

"We will have to make due, we are down to less than two hundred mutants with active powers. We need Hope to discover more or else we are going to be extinct in a few more big confrontations."

Mary Jane cries out in pain and anguish the television lays in shatter pieces from where she shatter it by throwing the remote at it. "He is not a villain Peter would never do those things all lies!" She rages.

"It will be alright," Her Aunt says calmly.

"No I won't allow my children to grow up in a world where their father is murderer and villain," Mary Jane says adamantly. Anna shakes her sadly turning away from her distraught niece.

The door to hospital opens at that moment a familiar face appears. Anna freezes in place, her hand going to her heart before fainting. "Hello, Mary Jane, I'm sorry I'm late please forgive me."

"Pete!"

"MJ," Peter says with a sigh.

"You survive."  
>"No that Peter didn't he is dead, and with him my best friend, and family. But he wasn't able to take you from me or our children."<p>

Behind Peter another woman enters her hair is black with a widow's peak she looks over Mary Jane, "You look well child, I am Cassandra Web Peter's godmother," The woman who looks to be in her mid-forties says smiling. "I've come to return Peter to you."

"How is this possible?"

"It's a long story, and first we must name the children," Peter says leaning in close kissing Mary Jane.

"Of course," Mary Jane says fluster.

"I will get the doctor then," Peter says exiting the room Cassandra following behind him stepping over Anna.

Outside the hospital room Peter composure breaks, "I can't do this," he says gasping for breath as a panic attack over takes him.

"You must the world needs Spider-Man and MJ needs you the most, besides those children are your blood will you leave to face an uncertain future alone?"

"No Uncle Ben took me in," Peter says. "I can do know less I will do it, but can't I tell her the truth."

"No! Absolutely not," Cassandra says.

"Then I must become Peter Parker and give up being Ben Reilly."

"Yes this is the true test of heroism Ben, and this will be the last time I call you by that name. Be what the world needs you to be. Be Spider-Man, be Peter Parker, and be the Hero."

Ben Reilly bows his head looking at Madam Web his face filled with pain, "So be it I will be Peter Parker. I will become Spider-Man."

As Peter walks towards the doctor gaining curious stares from the staff and frightful glances from the patients Cassandra smiles, "maybe you always were him," She says softly entering the room with Mary Jane.

Later Cassandra watches as Peter juggles two children in his arms Johnny Benjamin Parker and Benjamin Harry Parker, while Mary Jane breast feeds Sue May Parker and Reed Anthony Parker. "It is good that you named them after your friends."

Peter glances up smiling sadly, "What other choice was there to make," he says looking down at the children.

"They are the future," Cassandra says looking into distance. "And fantastic one at that."

The End…Maybe…

From The Author,

Dear Reader,

It has been awhile, but before I could put this out I had to think about the next story I would tell, and if I would keep it in this timeline Since I'm not Marvel. This story is the aftermath of Spider-Man No Justice. But it leads into a new story arch I'm developing that will be as epic I hope as any of the Marvel Crossovers. So please keep reading and keep reviewing and read some of my other stories that I post the most recent being THE LEGEND OF HYRULE.

Thanks for your support and let me know you opinions by reviewing this story, it helps greatly with the writing and motivation to keep going.


End file.
